


Заместитель

by fandomMassEffect2016



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomMassEffect2016/pseuds/fandomMassEffect2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История разворачивается во время ME2. Во время отсутствия Шепарда на борту «Нормандии», команда начинает терять терпение из-за методов командования Миранды. Они обращаются к Гаррусу с просьбой стать новым заместителем командира, однако сам Гаррус не уверен в том, что бунт —  это выход из сложившейся ситуации. Присутствует большая часть основных персонажей кроме Шепарда. Беспейринговый текст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заместитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222259) by ElectricZ. 



> Данный текст – сиквел к "Just Like Old Times" и "Friends Like These" и приквел к "The Lionesse and the Bull" (англ., не переведено). Истории не требуют предварительного прочтения для полноценного восприятия и понимания этой работы. 
> 
> Переведено на Биг-Бэнг квест Фандомной битвы 2016 на diary.ry командой fandom Mass Effect 2016

**Название:** Заместитель  
**Переводчик:** fandom Mass Effect 2016  
**Бета:** fandom Mass Effect 2016  
**Оригинал:** ElectricZ, "Second"; разрешение на перевод получено  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6128675/1/Second  
**Размер:** макси, 23 768 слов в оригинале  
**Персонажи:** Гаррус Вакариан, Миранда Лоусон, Тали’Зора нар Райя, Джейкоб Тейлор  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, дружба, пропущенная сцена  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** История разворачивается во время ME2. Во время отсутствия Шепарда на борту «Нормандии», команда начинает терять терпение из-за методов командования Миранды. Они обращаются к Гаррусу с просьбой стать новым заместителем командира, однако сам Гаррус не уверен в том, что бунт — это выход из сложившейся ситуации. Присутствует большая часть основных персонажей кроме Шепарда. Беспейринговый текст.  
**Иллюстрация:** [«The True Second»](http://)  
**Примечание:** Данный текст – сиквел к "Just Like Old Times" и "Friends Like These" и приквел к "The Lionesse and the Bull" (англ., не переведено). Истории не требуют предварительного прочтения для полноценного восприятия и понимания этой работы.  
**Предупреждение:** Присутствует ненормативная лексика.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Mass Effect 2016 - "Заместитель" 

**Глава 1. Противодействие**

— Что значит «Донелли и Дэниелс отбывают дисциплинарное наказание в кубрике»? — Тали сердито смотрела на Миранду, стоя перед ее рабочим столом. — Они — весь и единственный технический персонал в инженерном отсеке. Или ты собираешься сама мне там помогать?

Последнее, на что сегодня рассчитывала Миранда Лоусон — это терпеть укоры кварианки с инженерной палубы. И, тем не менее, сейчас она сидит в своем офисе, и ее отчитывает девчонка-инопланетянка, причем делает это самым малоприятным образом, какой только можно вообразить. Миранда не сомневалась, что если бы Шепард сейчас был на борту, она выслушивала бы эту лекцию от него, но, по крайней мере, это было бы обосновано.

Сидя в своем кресле, Миранда напряглась, сделала глубокий вдох и положила руки с переплетенными пальцами перед собой:

— Нет. Однако когда они не выполняют свои непосредственные обязанности, они должны находиться в жилых помещениях. Дисциплинарные меры не повлияют на осуществление стандартных процедур для исправной работы корабля.

Тали продолжила отстаивать свою позицию:

— Какова непосредственная причина их наказания?

— Они внесли изменения в работу главного двигателя без соответствующего разрешения, — медленно и спокойно объяснила Миранда. — Это категорически противоречит протоколам Цербера.

— _Я_ дала им разрешение для внесения изменений, — сердито ответила Тали.  
— Я была с ними и руководила процессом. Они оба безупречно справились с задачей, поэтому тебе следовало похвалить их, а не наказывать!

— А у кого _ты_ получала разрешение на внесение изменений в работу двигателя? Коммандер Шепард не упоминал это при разговоре со мной, и на терминал мне не приходило никаких подобных запросов.

— Я — назначенный лично коммандером Шепардом главный инженер корабля. Я не посылаю запросы на техническое обслуживание.

— В таком случае, он должен был объяснить тебе установленный порядок вещей.

— Он должен был объяснить _тебе_ , что я не нуждаюсь в разрешениях!

Миранда сжала зубы.

— «Нормандия» принадлежит Церберу, мисс Зора вас Нима, а не является вашим личным испытательным полигоном. Это не кварианское судно, на котором главный инженер имеет особые привилегии. У нас есть правила, которые мы обязаны соблюдать, и существуют они не просто так. Кроме того, экипаж корабля не находится под вашим непосредственным командованием, чтобы вы могли управлять им как вам заблагорассудится. Все они включены в нашу цепь командования.

Миранда взяла со стола датапад со своим детальным отчетом и протянула его Тали. Та отпихнула ее руку:

— Я отчитываюсь коммандеру Шепарду, а не тебе, и уж точно не Церберу!

Миранда отодвинула кресло, на котором сидела, и выпрямилась, поравнявшись взглядом с Тали.

— Если коммандер отсутствует на борту, я исполняю его обязанности.

— Только не для меня! — крикнула Тали и стремительно направилась к выходу из кабинета.

После того, как дверь закрылась, Миранда опустилась обратно в кресло, невозмутимо положила датапад на поверхность стола и продолжила обработку ежедневных запросов на своем терминале. Она не позволит приступам гнева кварианки еще больше помешать выполнению ее расписанных по минутам дел.

Снаружи Тали беспокойно мерила шагами пол. То, что Миранда подкинула ей такой сюрприз в отсутствие Шепарда, было для нее не в новинку. Она нажала кнопку связи с корабельным ИИ:

— СУЗИ, где сейчас Гаррус?

***

— Ну, а теперь как? — Джейкоб смотрел, как Гаррус поднимает вверх снайперскую винтовку.

Он заглянул внутрь ствола, а затем в прицел. Баланс оружия на передней его части был сильно нарушен из-за новой оптики, но благодаря модификациям, которые проделал Джейкоб, винтовка снова лежала в руках Гарруса как влитая.

— О да, — проурчал он. — Очень, очень хорошо! Думаю, я возьму.

— Наличными или кредиткой?

— Запиши на мой счет, — Гаррус продолжил инспектировать помещение через прицел оружия. — Чертовски хорошее железо. Спасибо, что помог с распределением веса.

— Нет проблем, — ответил Джейкоб. — Я заинтересован во всем, что помогает нашему снайперу попадать в цель. Особенно, если он прикрывает меня.

Установка сверхсекретного прицельного устройства на оружие, скорее всего, противоречила правилам, но Гаррус уже несколько раз показал, что достоин работы с подобной техникой, поэтому выдача ему такого оборудования могла сулить только большие шансы на успешное выполнение заданий.

Джейкоб активировал свой омни-инструмент:

— Давай я отошлю тебе инструкцию. Тут есть кое-какие параметры для калибровок, которые ты, скорее всего, захочешь настроить после того, как постреляешь боевыми патронами.

— Заметано, — ответил Гаррус, опуская винтовку. Он осмотрел оружие и довольно усмехнулся. — Церберовский прицел на турианской винтовке. Головы полетят еще до того, как я стрелять начну.

Джейкоб ухмыльнулся:

— Ага, только не беги в экстранет с рецензией, я еще пенсию свою хочу получить.

— Твой секрет умрет со мной, — отозвался Гаррус. — Комбинация-то, вообще, неплохая. Турианское и человеческое. Первая «Нормандия» была совместным проектом турианцев и людей.

— Знаю. Тот еще корабль был. Но это не единственное, что у нас хорошо получилось. В смысле, посмотри на себя и коммандера.

Гаррус согласно кивнул:

— Да, с этим тоже неплохо вышло.

— Если бы не ты, мы бы все сейчас на корм Коллекционерам пошли, — Джейкоб облокотился на верстак. — Эх, я бы все отдал, чтобы находиться в тот момент с вами.

Гаррус перевел оружие в компактное состояние. Слава боя за Цитадель для него уже давно померкла.

— Ну, там не только парады с вручением медалей были, если ты об этом.

— О, ну, нет, конечно, — замотал головой Джейкоб. — Я о шансе изменить что-то… вне зависимости от того, узнает об этом кто-либо или нет. Я знаю, по какому принципу работает Совет. Черт, ведь именно поэтому мы все здесь, так? Хорошие дела не забываются.

— Звучит так, будто испытано на собственном опыте.

Джейкоб сделал кислую мину:

— Ну, оказал я им как-то услугу. Предотвратил попытку убийства всего Совета. Ничего вашего с Шепардом масштаба, конечно, но результат был тем же.

— Зарыли поглубже?

Джейкоб кивнул.

— А потом замостили и поставили сверху миленький торговый центр.

— Ох, — Гаррус сложил пальцы, образуя прямоугольник, — тебе даже маленькой сувенирной плашки с надписью «Я спас Цитадель» не досталось?

Джейкоб усмехнулся.

— Неа. Даже открытку с благодарностью не прислали. Как будто ничего и не случилось.

— Это потому ты ушел из Альянса?

— Не, я еще до того концы обрубил. Предотвращение убийства спланировал Цербер. Именно тогда с ними связался.

— Серьезно? — спросил совершенно шокированный Гаррус. — Цербер спас Совет Цитадели?

— Ну, Совет и не знал тогда об этом, но, в общем, да.

Гаррус задумчиво перевел взгляд на новый прицел, присоединенный к винтовке.

— Удивлен? — поинтересовался Джейкоб.

Не меняя позы, Гаррус скосил глаза на человека:

— Я бы сказал, что это не совсем тот Цербер, с которым мы привыкли иметь дело.

Джейкоб вздохнул и кивнул.

— Да знаю. Коммандер рассказал мне пару историй. В нашей базе данных нет никакой информации, подтверждающей такое, но опять же, Цербер очень внимателен, когда дело доходит до этой самой информации. Я честно могу сказать, что со времен вступления в организацию никогда не видел такого, и меня никогда не просили делать ничего подобного.

— Думаешь, мы все придумываем?

— Нет, я не имел в виду ничего такого, — сглотнул Джейкоб. — Меня просто… ну знаешь, не было там.

Гаррус склонил голову набок. Подобный метод ухода от ответственности в течение тысячелетий использовался всеми, кто делал вид, что их ничего не касается. Но учитывая все то, что он видел до сего момента, Джейкоб производил впечатление солдата слишком благородного, чтобы прятаться за чьей-либо спиной.

— А что, если бы ты оказался там завтра?

Джейкоб моргнул пару раз и обвел взглядом мастерскую, полную новейших образцов вооружения и техники, какие только могло придумать человечество. Он очень часто задавал себе этот вопрос, когда репутация Цербера поднимала свою уродливую голову. Однако до настоящего времени ответа у него не было.

— Тогда… Я сделаю все, чтобы поддержать коммандера.

Не сводя с него взгляда, Гаррус еле заметно кивнул, а затем поднял вверх винтовку.

— Еще раз спасибо за работу. Не возражаешь, если я Тейну покажу? Он тоже может захотеть такую.

— Конечно, — ответил Джейкоб. — Я сделаю еще одну на всякий случай.

— Спасибо.

Внезапно створы переднего люка разъехались в стороны. Гаррус и Джейкоб повернули головы и увидели стоящую в проходе Тали. Плотно уперев руки в бока, она зашла внутрь и посмотрела прямо на Гарруса.

— Привет, Тали, — подал голос Джейкоб. — Как дела?

Приближаясь к Гаррусу, Тали едва взглянула на него.

— Прощу прощения за то, что прерываю, — протараторила она. — Ты сильно занят?

Исходя из ее тона, Гаррус мог с уверенностью сказать, что она пришла сюда не ради обсуждения предстоящих заданий. Весомым доказательством тому мог послужить хотя бы даже тот факт, что она не вызвала его по интеркому.

— Нет, мы тут как раз заканчивали. В чем дело?

Тали перевела взгляд на Джейкоба.

— Я могу поговорить с Гаррусом наедине пару минут?

— Да, конечно, — с сомнением в голосе ответил тот. Его отношения с Тали оставались весьма натянутыми вне зависимости от того, насколько дружелюбно он с ней себя вел. Но так как она была членом изначальной команды Шепарда, Джейкоб не оставлял попыток завоевать ее доверие. — Я все равно собирался пойти перекусить.

Гаррус выставил перед собой руку:

— Нет, Джейкоб, это твой кабинет, — он понадежнее перехватил винтовку и кивнул в сторону выхода. — Я пойду покажу это Тейну, а по дороге можем поговорить. Еще раз спасибо за прицел.

— Нет проблем, — ответил Джейкоб. — Удачи тебе. Увидимся, Тали.

Тали равнодушно махнула ему через плечо, идя за Гаррусом по направлению к БИЦу. Оставшись один, Джейкоб снова облокотился на верстак. Ни для кого не было секретом, о чем эти двое разговаривали «наедине», но на сей раз кварианка выглядела особенно напряженной.

— СУЗИ, — обратился он к корабельному ИИ, — что делала Тали, прежде чем прийти в оружейную?

— Главный инженер Зора разговаривала с офицером Лоусон в ее офисе.

Он уставился на гигантскую эмблему Цербера, выгравированную в стене напротив него. Такой же символ украшал практически каждую плоскую поверхность корабля.

_«А как бы ты поступил, если бы сам завтра оказался там?»_ — спрашивал Гаррус. Джейкоб решил, что не стал бы ждать, пока все раскроется. Он запер мастерскую и направился к Миранде.

 

**Глава 2. Пересуды**

— Мы можем поговорить здесь, — сказали Тали, вводя код безопасности на панели рядом с дверью в ее каюту. — Я проверила помещение на жучки.

— Я помню. Ты сделала это сразу же после того, как зашла на борт.

— Я про вчера.

— А. Ну и как, нашла что-нибудь?

— Нет, но я бы вела себя поосторожнее, чего и тебе советую.

То, что Цербер ведет круглосуточное наблюдение за жизнью внутри корабля, никого не удивляло, а для самых отъявленных параноиков вообще представляло некую соревновательную игру, смысл которой заключался в поиске и уничтожении наибольшего количества камер и микрофонов. Гарруса же все это абсолютно не волновало. Постоянное присутствие СУЗИ на корабле еще с самого начала значило, что ни у кого в принципе не было как личного пространства, так и права на него. Проще говоря, Гаррус просто не был напуган тем, что Цербер знал о нем или его действиях. Если они шпионили за ним, значит и боялись тоже.

Его вполне устраивало такое положение вещей.

Гаррус остановился в дверях и обвел глазами комнату Тали. Со времени его прошлого визита та заметно преобразилась. Как и везде, из обстановки здесь присутствовала только койка, стол, стул и шкафчик. Но в отличие от его комнаты, выдержанной в лучших традициях спартанского стиля, Тали завесила и застелила практически каждый сантиметр помещения цветастыми тканями и полотнами, закрывающими даже лампочки на потолке. Все пространство было окутано калейдоскопическим сиянием от основного источника освещения, дополняемое светом от бесчисленного количества диодов и мониторов, которыми были усеяны вертикальные поверхности комнаты. Эластичные грузовые сетки, подвешенные за концы к стенам, были завалены электрическими и механическими деталями, инструментами и контейнерами. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто фабрика по производству электрических приборов обрушилась на магазин с тканями, произошел взрыв, и все это случилось у Тали в каюте.

— Здесь может расположиться целый пост перехвата информации, и никто даже не заметит, — изумился Гаррус.

Тали положила руки на бедра и приготовилась ждать, пока он закончит.

Гаррус изумленно оглядывал пространство вокруг себя:

— Ох, кажется, у меня начинает кружиться голова. Похоже, мне кто-то красного песка в завтрак подсыпал!

— Я не затем тебя сюда позвала, чтобы ты потешался над моей комнатой.

— Я знаю, но все это здесь, и я тоже здесь… Жаль было бы упускать возможность, — он наклонился к стене, чтобы повнимательнее изучить прибор, лежащий на одной из сеток. Около половины соединительных схем, идущих от маленького круглого инструмента, свисали вниз, но при этом к ним подавалась энергия, вследствие чего они делали… что-то. — Что это за штука? Яйцо жнецов? Откуда ты вообще все это берешь?

Тали ритмично постукивала пальцем по своему скафандру. Звук напоминал таймер, отсчитывающий секунды, оставшиеся до детонации бомбы.

Гаррус улыбнулся ей:

— Всего лишь пытаюсь разрядить обстановку.

— И у тебя получилось. Теперь я злюсь не на Миранду, а на тебя.

Гаррус обошел ящик, стоящий на пути, сел на стул и устремил взгляд на Тали.

— Ну что ж, давай тогда снова сделаем так, чтобы ты злилась на Миранду. Расскажи, что случилось.

— О, тебе точно понравится, — Тали села на кровать напротив него. — Ну так вот. Приходит сегодня Гэбби в инженерный отсек и рассказывает мне, что Миранда вызвала к себе Кеннета по поводу какого-то дисциплинарного наказания за то, что я поручила им сделать с главным двигателем.

— Что конкретно ты им поручила?

— Ничего особенного, в основном поправка траектории вращения и регулировка времени фаз. Подняли выработку эффекта массы почти на три процента. Я думаю, если мы произведем некоторые механические регулировки, то сможем дойти до четырех или даже пяти процентов.

— Впечатляет, — ответил Гаррус. — Но Миранда была против?

— Нарушение протокола Цербера, — хмыкнула Тали. — Видимо, несмотря на то, что я главный инженер, я не могу приказать своим подчиненным делать поправки в настройках механизмов без заполнения соответствующих форм.

— Ну, в общем-то, это _их_ корабль, — заметил Гаррус.

— Я знаю. Миранда очень четко дала мне это понять, — Тали облокотилась спиной о стену. — Пф. Каждый раз, когда я слышу ее имя, мне хочется плеваться. Если дело так пойдет и дальше, то я потону к концу дня. Дело в том, что она не просто не сказала мне обо всем этом лично, но еще и дождалась пока Шепард уйдет, чтобы точно сделать все так, как задумала. Шепард бы не оставил все как есть.

— А ты не думала, что это просто случай из серии плохих совпадений? — отозвался Гаррус. — Может, она узнала обо всем этом только сегодня.

Тали медленно повернула голову из стороны в сторону.

— Я послала отчет, когда мы закончили. Причем сделала копии как ей, так и коммандеру. И было это три дня назад. Я о том, что она усложняла вещи с самого начала, оспаривала мои решения. Но так больше продолжаться не может. Она не может наказать меня, поэтому отыгрывается на других. К тому же…

Внезапно Тали отвернулась и замолчала.

— Продолжай, — настоял Гаррус.

— Она настоящая _сука_!

Челюсть Гарруса стремительно упала вниз. Список ругательств и оскорблений Тали, как правило, ограничивался непонятными кварианскими фразами, чтобы «смягчить удар» или уменьшить степень оскорбления того, кем она была недовольна. Использование обычной брани в ее случае можно было расценивать, как объявление войны.

— Она думает, что знает все обо всем, и живет чтобы вертеть окружающими как хочет, — продолжила девушка. — Она никогда не начинает с кем-либо разговор, если только не собирается поучить, и вообще, я ни разу не слышала, чтобы она хоть о ком-нибудь что-либо хорошее сказала. Даже собственные люди боятся ее. Да я гета дружелюбнее, чем она, встречала.

Со стороны двери раздался гармоничный перезвон, вынудив Тали замолчать на полуслове. Маленький голографический экран отобразил лицо Мордина Солуса.

— Заходите, профессор, — позвала Тали.

Дверь отворилась, и Мордин быстро заморгал своими большими черными глазами.

— Ох, вот это… Гипнотизирует.

— Чем обязана? — сказала Тали, отказываясь попадаться на крючок.

Несколько мгновений Мордин стоял недвижимый, затем дернулся, будто бы только что очнулся от наваждения.

— О! Простите. Не хотел вторгаться. Ищу мистера Вакариана.

Гаррус, сидевший в непосредственной близости от вошедшего, помахал ему рукой:

— Я здесь, док!

— А, не заметил вас. Секундная дезориентация. Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Должен восстановить ориентацию в пространстве.

Тали вздохнула.

— А я думал, что один тут под песком, когда увидел это, — сказал Гаррус.

— Нет-нет-нет. Красный песок — стимулянт, — Мордин глубоко вдохнул. — Это же определенно галлюциноген.

Тали закинула руки за голову и прикрыла глаза.

— Вы двое, видимо, очень не любите регулярное кондиционирование своих кают. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, когда мы закончим со всем этим.

— Хмм, думаю, тема оформления помещений исчерпана, — объявил Гаррус. — Чем могу быть полезен, профессор?

Мордин откашлялся и вытащил датапад из кармана своего скафандра.

— Только что получил замечание от Цербера. Хотел купить новую антенную решетку с фазовым сканированием для лаборатории. Заказ отменен офицером Лоусон.

Гаррус обменялся взглядами с Тали и взял датапад, чтобы прочесть сообщение, а после качнул головой.

— «Таким образом, все покупки и поставки должны осуществляться с помощью ресурсов Цербера». Да она сегодня на высоте!

— Недопустимо, — недовольно хмыкнул Мордин. — Чрезвычайно неэффективно. Нет времени ждать одобрения от бюджетной комиссии.

— Она посадила обоих моих работников под домашний арест за то, что они заставили корабль работать лучше, — обратилась Тали к нему.

— Вероятно, попытка использования власти в отсутствие Шепарда, — ответил Мордин.

Тали кивнула:

— Ну, я сказала ей, что мной она командовать не будет. У нее явно мозгов не хватает, если она думает, что при таком обращении мы станем сговорчивее.

Гаррус еще раз прочитал письмо и поднял взгляд на товарищей по команде. Хоть он и сомневался в вероятности чего-либо настолько серьезного, как бунт, раскол между командой Цербера и увеличивающимся числом представителей внеземных рас все больше выходил на передний план.

— Мы не можем ничего поделать до возвращения Шепарда. Когда это произойдет, я доложу ему обо всем происходящем и, скорее всего, потом он захочет поговорить с вами обоими. Не волнуйтесь, мы все разрулим.

— Само собой, — отозвался Мордин. — Спасибо.

— Отлично, — сказала Тали, — потому что это должно прекратиться.

Гаррус взглянул на свой хронометр:

— Примерно через двадцать четыре-тридцать шесть часов.

— Хмм… — Мордин задумчиво потер подбородок. — Острая необходимость в антенной решетке. Жизненно важное исследование на кону. Не могу ждать так долго.

Гаррус встал и снова передал ему датапад.

— Вот что я вам скажу. Мне нужно закончить с кое-какими калибровками, затем я пойду поговорю с Мирандой и посмотрю, смогу ли ускорить дела с вашим сканером… Может, даже узнаю, с чего все это началось.

— Спасибо, Гаррус — удовлетворенно произнес Мордин. — Отмахнулись. Отказали в приеме. Желаю удачи.

Тали закатила глаза:

— Будем надеяться, что она не вышвырнет его на гауптвахту за незапланированный визит.

— На «Нормандии» нет гауптвахты, — заметил Мордин, все еще потирая подбородок. — Порекомендовал бы комнату, в которой бы отсутствовали привычные визуальные сигналы...

— Перестаньте, — прорычала Тали, — немедленно!

Гаррус посмотрел на Мордина глазами, полными смущения.

— Думаю, мы уже обсудили все, что касается этой темы. Твоя комната выглядит очень мило, Тали. Прости.

Мордин кивнул и поклонился Тали.

— Он прав. Больше никаких шуток. Не хотел оскорбить. Предлагаю свои извинения.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила обоих Тали. — Извинения принимаются.

— Тогда возвращаемся к работе, — Гаррус развернулся и направился к выходу, но внезапно остановился на полушаге с вытянутой вперед рукой. — Док, помогите мне найти дверь.

 

**Глава 3. Постоянные прерывания**

Новое письмо

Личное (1)

Миранда краем глаза прочитала уведомление почтовой системы, но не стала отвлекаться от начатого дела. У нее оставалось еще два часа работы до обеда и еще как минимум четыре часа после. Даже если она опережает график, письму придется подождать. С личными делами следовало разбираться в личное время, без исключений.

Сейчас же ее интересовала свежая разведывательная сводка о группе наемников, устраивающих засады на торговые суда, предоставленная информаторами из системы Декорис. У нее все еще было мало информации об их количестве, но достаточно, чтобы сделать примерные подсчеты. Важнее было то, что у нее имелось название организации: «Синие Светила». Такое открытие показалось Миранде весьма интересным. Она проверила свое расписание и обнаружила свободный час, после чего нажала на кнопку связи:

— Мистер Массани, не уделите мне минуту вашего времени?

— Ага, в чем дело? — ответил хриплый голос.

— У меня есть некоторая информация, касающаяся следующего задания. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы помогли кое с чем. Вы свободны в четыре часа?

— Погоди секунду, проверю, не намечается ли у меня очередной сеанс наблюдения за уплотнителем мусора в это время, — последовала долгая пауза. — Не, в четыре часа я свободен.

— Могу ли я предложить вам проводить время более продуктивно? У нас имеется огромный каталог симуляторов боя.

Пауза.

— Ты что, издеваешься, что ли? У меня нет времени на игрушки.

— Это было лишь предложение, — Миранда повернула голову к экрану, чтобы сделать пометку в своем расписании. — Уверена, что уплотнитель мусора будет работать лучше при таком внимании к нему. Встретимся в моем офисе в назначенное время.

— Не встретимся, если мне поступит более выгодное предложение.

— Спасибо, — сказала Миранда и закрыла канал связи. Как можно сидеть там внизу и не заниматься абсолютно ничем, сильно ее озадачивало. Каждый, кто находится на борту корабля, должен тратить столько времени, сколько возможно, на подготовку к будущим операциям. Хотя бы ради борьбы со скукой. Все остальное можно считать халтурой и халатностью, принимая во внимание ставки. Но учитывая то, что Заид Массани был оплачиваемым «контрактником», он обязан был только драться и делал это исключительно хорошо. То, чем он занимается в свободное время, должно было касаться только его.

«Кто еще бы мог поучаствовать?» — подумала она. Всегда было лучше иметь больше одного источника информации. Вакариан мог бы внести свой вклад, беря в расчет его опыт с наемниками. Он был полуофициальным членом команды с постом на корабле, и Миранда позволила себе добавить его график в систему. Удивительно, но Гаррус придерживался его и даже опережал на несколько шагов вперед, используя лишнее время, чтобы устраивать встречи и брифинги. Они с Мирандой были согласны далеко не во всех вопросах, но его продуктивность не уважать было невозможно. Она послала ему запрос на встречу и убрала график с экрана. Тем временем, пришли еще четыре новых сообщения.

Она быстро, но внимательно просмотрела заголовки: два запроса поставок, информация от разведки, маршрут и пункт назначения на планете Святилище системы Декорис. Это письмо она открыла первым. Карты звездного неба и расположения ретрансляторов открылись сразу в нескольких окнах. Пока материалы продолжали загружаться, взгляд Миранды снова упал на непрочитанное сообщение в личной папке. Оно могло прийти только из одного места. «Ты уже сама прекрасно поняла, что это и откуда, — подумала она. — Так что тебе и не нужно сейчас с ним разбираться. Ты не должна прерываться».

Однако мелодичный перезвон со стороны двери все-таки заставил ее отвлечься. В углу экрана показался Джейкоб. Она нажала кнопку разблокировки дверей в качестве прелюдии к восстановлению действий над виртуальной клавиатурой, которая лежала перед ней.

— В чем дело, Джейкоб? Я очень занята, — она продолжила печатать, в то время как мужчина приближался к ее столу.

— Это много времени не займет, — ответил Джейкоб. — Что произошло между тобой и Тали?

Пальцы Миранды и не думали останавливаться:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Она недавно была в оружейной и казалась немного… Взволнованной.

— Вот как. И ты сделал вывод, что это моих рук дело? — Миранда смахнула в сторону звездную карту и вывела на ее место сводную таблицу расчетов.

— Ну что ты так сразу, — сказал Джейкоб. — Я этого не говорил.

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что Зора пришла к тебе, чтобы обсудить наш разговор?

— Нет. Она вообще со мной и не разговаривает практически. Я не…

— В таком случае _зачем_ ты сюда пришел? — Миранда махнула рукой, и монитор перед ней почернел. Она переплела пальцы лежащих на столе рук между собой и выжидающе посмотрела на Джейкоба. — Я вся внимание.

Тот моргнул, после чего кивнул.

— Видимо, не одна только Тали на нервах, да?

— Я _занята_ , — резко бросила Миранда. — И эти постоянные прерывания с вашей стороны мне в деле не помогают. Выходит, ты только за этим сюда пришел? Сказать, что Тали огорчена? Мне пойти обнять ее?

Джейкоб сложил руки на груди и вздохнул:

— Гаррус и я были в мастерской, работали над его винтовкой…

— О, — Миранда театрально кивнула. — Она сказала _Гаррусу_. Как она _всегда_ делает, когда Шепарда нет поблизости. Уж он-то ее обнимет, я тебе это гарантирую. Еще что-нибудь? Может, что-нибудь относящееся к заданию?

Плотно сжав зубы, Джейкоб неотрывно смотрел на Миранду:

— Знаешь что? Хрен с ним. Забей. Это не важно.

По губам Миранды скользнула холодная улыбка:

— Что ж, я рада, что мы поговорили об этом. Не буду тебя больше задерживать.

Пока ошарашенный Джейкоб так и стоял на своем месте, Миранда снова махнула рукой, и до того черный экран ожил:

— Свободен.

Джейкоб повернулся, чтобы уйти. Створы двери с шипением открылись, представляя взору пилота челнока «Нормандии». Он нервно оглядел старших по званию.

— О, простите, — сказал Ролстон. — Я лишь… Я видел, как мистер Тейлор зашел, и не хотел вас прерывать. Мне нужна лишь минута вашего времени, мэм.

— Заходите, мистер Ролстон, — устало ответила Миранда. — Джейкоб уже собирался уходить.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил пилот, вежливо кивнул и отошел вбок, пропуская Джейкоба. Перед уходом, тот оглянулся через плечо на Миранду, которая целенаправленно проигнорировала его взгляд.

Женщина вздохнула и подняла глаза на очередную причину ее отставания от графика. Лицо Ролстона было красное от прилившей к нему крови, а лоб блестел от проступившего пота. Сдвинутые брови еще больше выдавали его волнение. Желчь тут же испарилась из голоса Миранды.

— Что-то случилось?

— Моя жена… Моя дочь…— начал пилот. — У них нет денег, мэм. То есть совсем — они на грани нищеты.

— Нью Кэнтон. Да, знаю.

— Именно! — Ролстон принялся расхаживать вдоль стола и обратно. — Я видел некоторые отчеты, поступающие оттуда, слышал, как ребята говорили обо всем этом. Коллекционеры на подходе. В смысле, помните, что случилось на Горизонте? Мы появились слишком поздно. И мы ведь даже не в ту сторону летим, да?

Миранда отрицательно покачала головой.

Ролстон сделал два глубоких вдоха:

— Извините, я просто…

— Все в порядке, — ответила Миранда. — Я все понимаю. Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Мне нужно поговорить с ней, — сказал Ролстон. — Я хочу, чтобы она вернулась домой. На Землю. Сейчас.

Когда Миранда снова начала качать головой, он практически затараторил:

— Я знаю, что это противоречит протоколу. Я только это ей хочу сказать, больше ничего, я клянусь. Я придумаю как…

— Меры безопасности запрещают распространение любой информации, которая может скомпрометировать наше местонахождение, планы или миссию.

— Пожалуйста, — не унимался пилот. — Вы можете хотя бы сообщение отправить? Просто…

— Альянс делает успехи в области защиты колоний, — перебила его Миранда. — Горизонт они спасти не успели, но…

Ролстон понурил голову:

— Да, мэм.

— Как там Ребекка и Сара?

— Прекрасно, — ответил ей пилот. — Спасибо, что спрашиваете. Я знаю, вы очень заняты.

— Нет проблем. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, мэм.

— Хорошо. Вы свободны, — отпустила его Миранда. После того, как пилот ушел, она переместила самое верхнее окно на экране в сторону, чтобы обнаружить под ним отчет разведки Альянса о следующих наиболее предполагаемых целях Коллекционеров.

Нью Кэнтон стоял вторым в списке.

— Черт возьми, — прошипела она и вернула экран на предыдущее место.

***

Стоя с чашкой кофе у лифта, Джейкоб снова прокручивал в голове их с Мирандой недавний разговор. Он не хотел ссориться с ней, однако в последнее время она, казалось, совершенно не проявляла интереса к мнению Джейкоба о делах на корабле. Если бы это был кто-либо другой, то можно было бы списать все на стресс, однако же Миранда была абсолютном чемпионом в давлении на окружающих, а вопросы по поводу ее состояния приводили лишь к быстрой высылке собеседников из ее кабинета. В этот раз номер тоже не прошел.

Ролстон и его подруга Пател вышли из-за угла со стороны офиса Миранды и направились к каютам экипажа.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказала Пател мужчине, держа руку на его плече. — Ребекка — умная девочка. Она знает, что делать.

Идя вперед, тот, не поднимая взгляда с пола, безостановочно качал головой:

— Мне нужно всего лишь пару минут, чтобы поговорить с ней и все.

Проходя мимо Джейкоба, друзья кивнули ему, и он сделал то же самое:

— Эй, друг, все в порядке?

— А, да, — выдохнул Ролстон. — Нормально. Просто получил не самые лучшие вести из дома.

— Плохо. Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Ролстон снова покачал головой и пожал плечами.

— Скажи ему, — настояла Пател.

***

Гаррус стоял за консолью в главной батарее, обдумывая свое следующее действие. С системами сканирования и наведения у него были весьма неоднозначные отношения. В один момент можно подумать, что баланс установить получилось, однако в следующий он обнаруживал, что уже само главное орудие потеряло стабилизацию и ежеминутно десинхронизируется, из-за чего происходит отклонение от цели на одну тысячную градуса.

В обычной жизни это бы много не значило, но для звездолета, путешествующего со скоростью, равной четверти скорости света, и пытающегося поразить другой корабль с помощью выстрела высокой степени упреждения, эта доля разницы в градусе наведения значила точное попадание или абсолютный промах.

Было ли это вмешательство со стороны центрального ядра? Вибрации от реактора термоядерного синтеза? Присутствовала и вероятность того, что во всем виноват измельчитель отходов Гарднера со своими вспышками напряжения и прочим, однако результат оставался там же — дополнительные калибровки.

Но Гарруса это устраивало. Если он не занимался обслуживанием корабельных орудий, то сидел между миссиями абсолютно без дела. Посему, если бы эти штуки постоянно не расстраивались, то и он бы тут был не нужен. Но если оставить все на самотек и не проверять, то система быстро выйдет из строя.

Услышав за спиной звук открывающейся двери, турианец оглянулся через плечо. В помещение вошел Джейкоб, сопровождаемый пилотом челнока:

— Господа, — поприветствовал Гаррус товарищей, делая закладку на голографическом дисплее.

— Йо, Гаррус, — Джейкоб кивнул в сторону человека рядом с ним. — У тебя, эм, есть минутка?

 

**Глава 4. Логический выбор**

— Так где, черт подери, Вакариан? — возмущенно спросила Джек, расхаживая взад и вперед. — У меня есть дела поважнее.

— Например? — поинтересовался Заид, облокачиваясь на дальнюю стенку лаборатории. — Прически себе делать?

— Ха-ха. Тогда скажи мне, чем ты занимаешься все время, пока сидишь там один? Тем, чем все ребята, когда они остаются наедине с собой, или как?

— Следи за манерами, биток. Или окажешься у меня кверху задом поперек коленки.

— О, это что-то новенькое. Хочешь посмотреть, как я тебе в лузу попаду?

Ожидая у исследовательской станции, Тали и Мордин обменивались встревоженными взглядами. Доктор Чаквас, Джокер, Самара и Тейн стояли неподалеку, также наблюдая за тем, как эти двое препирались между собой в дальней части комнаты. Несомненный плюс состоял в том, что они не были вооружены, хотя в случае Джек для нанесения значительного урона оружие ей бы и не понадобилось.

— Ребят, вы уверены, что не хотите пригласить сюда Гранта? — спросил Джокер, незаметно придвигаясь ближе ко второму и последнему биотику в комнате. — Ну знаете, чтоб дело приняло необычный поворот?

Тейн поежился от одной только мысли об этом:

— Лед под ногами уже треснул, — сказал он. — И прыгать по нему нет необходимости.

— Кроган уже озвучил свое мнение, — подал голос Мордин. — Предложил уйти, если нет заинтересованности в подсчете переломанных позвоночников. По одному за раз. Изнутри, — он сделал глубокий шумный вдох. — Намек понял.

— Касуми с Шепардом, — сказала Тали. — Так что все на месте.

Она посмотрела на часы. Гаррус опаздывал лишь на несколько минут, но, учитывая полнейшее разнообразие характеров в помещении, кварианка сомневалась, что получится продолжительное время удерживать наиболее буйных из них от убийства друг друга, не говоря уже о ведении нормального разговора. Впрочем, Заид до сих пор проявлял поразительное спокойствие. На просьбу Тали о встрече он отреагировал абсолютно без интереса, что в какой-то степени даже уязвило ее. Либо его действительно ничего не заботило, кроме собственной шкуры, либо, что хуже, он в определенной степени питал симпатию к Церберу из-за их про-человеческой направленности. Эта мысль вынудила ее задуматься, чью сторону примет Заид, когда придет время решать.

Джек же, напротив, с таким энтузиазмом нацелилась на Миранду, что казалось, будто для нее решение вопроса о методах командования в отсутствие капитана — пустяк, и она захочет продолжить разборки. Тали уже было хотела отказаться от идеи пригласить на собрание бывшую заключенную, но ради справедливости решила позвать всех. Кроме того, если на корабле и присутствовал кто-либо, ненавидящий Цербер больше, чем Тали, то это была Джек. Организовывать союз на почве ненависти, впрочем, являлось решением весьма сомнительным и в результате могло принести больше проблем, чем пользы. То, что Джек в открытую провоцирует одного из самых грозных наемников галактики, служит этому лишним доказательством.

— Ну, чем быстрее мы покончим с этим и избавимся от нее, тем лучше. Она _крайне_ действует мне на нервы, — высказал свое мнение Джокер.

Тали ехидно усмехнулась:

— Да, Миранда умеет оказывать такое действие на окружающих.

— Миранда? Я про СУЗИ говорю. Разве мы не за этим тут собрались? Чтобы избавиться от СУЗИ?

Тали уставилась на него.

Джокер неловко откашлялся:

— Ну, эм, конечно же, мы должны поговорить и о Миранде тоже. Потому что, ну знаете, она тоже иногда бывает настоящей стервой.

Тейн повернулся к Мордину и Тали:

— Так как вы себе все это представляете? Вы думаете, Шепарду хватит авторитета, чтобы сместить ее?

— Призрак, конечно, в большой мере считается с его мнением, — ответил Мордин, — но сместить Лоусон? Маловероятно. Корабль Цербера. Офицер Цербера.

— Никогда не недооценивайте коммандера, — предупредила Тали. — Если нашей миссии препятствует что-либо, Шепард найдет выход из ситуации. Если мы все вместе доложим ему о проблеме, то этого будет достаточно.

— Вследствие чего напрашивается вопрос о кандидате на замену, — заметил Тейн.

— Гаррус. Он должен стать заместителем капитана, — сразу и без единой доли сомнения выпалила Тали.

Доктор Чаквас кивнула:

— Именно. Даже члены экипажа Цербера идут к нему, если возникает какая-нибудь проблема.

— Да даже сам коммандер не исключение, — добавил Джокер.

— Он — достойный лидер, — сказала Самара, — а его намерения совпадают с волей коммандера. Про мисс Лоусон я того же сказать не могу. Я поддерживаю цель нашего собрания, но, как и профессор, не уверена, что ее удастся достичь.

— Согласен, — негромко согласился Тейн. — Гаррус — очевидный кандидат. Я думаю, мы все бы чувствовали себя лучше, если бы заместителем капитана стал представитель какой-либо расы, кроме человеческой. Без обид, друзья.

— Без обид, — ответила Чаквас. — Может, я и ношу форму Цербера, мистер Криос, но я предана коммандеру и безоговорочно доверяю Гаррусу.

Джокер качнул головой.

— Я прямо даже уязвлен.

— Чем? — спросила доктор.

— Не его словами, конечно, — тот пожал плечами, — а вообще.

— Хорошо, — Тали перевела взгляд на двух людей в конце лаборатории. — Джек? Заид? Не хотите ли присоединиться к нам?

— Ну так что решили? — сказала Джек, проталкиваясь вперед. — Захватываем корабль или что? Запомните, чирлидерша — моя, — она встала перед Джокером, остановилась взглядом на полке, на которую опирался пилот, и свирепо посмотрела тому в глаза.

Джокер выпрямился и, прихрамывая, отошел в сторону:

— Прошу, садись. Позволь мне быть джентльменом.

Джек показательно выдернула полку с ее изначального места и с удобством пристроилась на одной из ее сторон.

— Это не бунт, — твердо сказала Тали. — Мы всего лишь обсуждаем варианты.

— Вроде подмены одного кретина другим? — бросила в толпу Джек. — Мне насрать, если только вам не нужен кто-нибудь, кто может вакансию открытой сделать. Это я с удовольствием.

— До этого мы еще не дошли, — ответила Тали. — Хотя тебе, возможно, придется встать в очередь.

— О, с твой стороны такое слышать даже мило, — без тени радости улыбнулась Джек. — Но с этой сукой я все равно разберусь сама.

Члены собрания переглянулись между собой. Впервые даже Джокеру было нечего сказать.

— Массани? — обратилась Тали к наемнику, проигнорировав гасконаду Джек.

Заид всем своим видом источал скуку:

— У меня с ним проблем нет. Сделал себе убойное имя на Омеге. Просто держите в голове, что у меня контракт с Цербером. И до тех пор, пока он действителен, я целюсь туда, куда мне велят, — он еле заметно пожал плечами. — Но против вас я не пойду, если вы об этом.

— Тогда все в порядке, — сказала Тали.

— Ну так что теперь? — поинтересовался Тейн.

Тали проверила время на своем омни-инструменте:

— Мы подождем Гарруса, и прежде чем выдвигать его на какую-либо роль, выслушаем, что он скажет. Затем, когда вернется Шепард, изложим ему наши доводы.

Джек презрительно усмехнулась, вскочила на ноги и принялась проталкиваться к выходу:

— Только этим вы всегда и занимаетесь — лясы точите. Когда действительно соберетесь делать что-нибудь, вот тогда меня и позовете.

— Спасибо за твой вклад, — сказал Джокер ей вслед. — Мы пришлем тебе план мероприятия.

Когда Джек подошла к входному люку, тот раскрылся — и она чуть было не врезалась в Гарруса, подошедшего с той стороны.

— Самое время, — сказала она, делая шаг назад. — Может, теперь уже мы… — слова застряли в ее горле, как только Миранда Лоусон выступила из-за широкой спины турианца. — Да вы, бля, шутите что ли?!

Тали сделала шаг в сторону Гарруса. Через респиратор девушки было слышно, как участилось ее дыхание. В руке у Миранды не было оружия, как отсутствовали и признаки использования биотики, чтобы тем самым контролировать Гарруса. В любую другую причину столь мирного появления этой пары поверить было трудно. Все остальные собравшиеся замерли в шоке.

Стоя в проеме, Гаррус вытянул руку в сторону сокомандников:

— После вас.

— Спасибо, — сказала Миранда, игнорируя полный ненависти взгляд прошедшей мимо Джек.

Та со злобной ухмылкой посмотрела на турианца:

— Я знала, что яиц у тебя нихрена нет.

— О, не говори мне, что уже уходишь, — сказал Гаррус с насмешливым удивлением в голосе.

— Ты стоишь у меня на пути, — с вызовом отрезала Джек.

Гаррус посмотрел на нее глазами, видевшими все самое худшее в галактике, что только можно было вообразить, однако степень агрессии в них была настолько мала, насколько велика была в глазах Джек:

— Дверь большая.

Девушка резко протиснулась вперед. Корпус Гарруса крутанулся в сторону, но сам он твердо устоял на ногах и даже не повернул головы к уходящей.

— Эй! — крикнула вслед Джек Миранда. Она уже было сделала шаг, чтобы пойти за ней, но Гаррус остановил ее, положив ей руку на плечо.

— Я не думаю, что этот разговор будет иметь для нее какое-либо значение, — сказал он и оглядел лица присутствующих. Все смотрели на стены, пол, друг друга — куда угодно, только не на него. Лишь Самара взирала прямо ему в глаза с любопытством и интересом. — Что касается всех остальных, я знаю, что вы рассчитывали на беседу только со мной одним, но я думаю, не менее важно будет поговорить обо всем, что происходило на корабле за последние дни. _Всем_ нам.

Положив руки на бедра, Миранда кивнула:

— Так, народ, все идем в комнату совещаний. Вперед.

Никто не двинулся. Гаррус искоса посмотрел на нее. Та стиснула зубы:

— Пожалуйста.

Один за другим потенциальные заговорщики проходили мимо офицера Цербера в сторону зала совещаний. Вскоре одна только Тали и Гаррус остались в комнате. Она вновь сложила руки на груди и не сделала ни шага. В голосе девушки не было и намека на теплоту или дружбу:

— Ты сказал ей.

— Ага, — подтвердил он догадку Тали отрывисто, но с толикой сожаления. Его взгляды часто не совпадали с мнением других членов команды, но только не в случае с ней. В конце концов, каким-то образом они всегда оказывались на одной и той же стороне баррикад. Он задумался, сможет ли теперь она когда-нибудь снова поверить ему. Оба с великой неприязнью относились к предательствам, даже если для этого имелась убедительная причина.

Как до того с Мирандой, Гаррус вытянул руку и замер, пропуская Тали вперед.

Хоть лицо девушки и было как всегда закрыто маской, то безмолвие, с которым она проходила мимо турианца, говорило красноречивее всяких слов.

 

**Глава 5. Две версии истории**

За двадцать минут до того, как Гаррус отвел Миранду в лабораторию, он считал, что сегодня самой большой проблемой для него является капризная система наведения. Звонок от Тали быстро исправил это недоразумение.

— Эй, привет, Гаррус. Чем сегодня планируешь заниматься?

Гаррус прекрасно понимал, что это значит. Иногда Тали писала ему от скуки, присылала смешные ссылки из экстранета, чтобы развеселить друга, но звать бы она его без реальной надобности не стала. Если же дело касалось корабля, то она приходила и говорила об этом лично. Светские разговоры всегда значили то, что она хочет поговорить о чем-то неприятном для нее. Исходя из их прошлой беседы, ничего хорошего это не сулило.

— Да как всегда, — ответил он. — Калибровка, калибровка и снова калибровка. А в чем дело?

— Я сейчас нахожусь с Мордином в его лаборатории, — сообщила Тали. На фоне ее речи Гаррус слышал голоса остальных членов команды. — Ты не мог бы подойти на минуту? Я хочу обсудить то, о чем мы говорили сегодня утром с остальными.

— Что-нибудь поменялось?

— Ну, у нас с Мордином появилась идея как, эм, разрешить общую проблему. Окончательно.

— А мне нужно знать об этом? — нерешительно спросил Гаррус.

— Ну, в общем, да, — сказала Тали. — Ты — ключевая часть плана.

Он уже было хотел спросить про детали, но вспомнив о том, что канал прослушивается, делать этого не стал:

— Ладно, — ответил он. — Мне нужно закончить тут с парой вещей. Буду через несколько минут.

— Спасибо, Гаррус! — голос Тали звучал возбужденно и довольно нервно. — Пока.

Задумчиво опустив голову, Гаррус наклонился вперед и положил локти на переднюю батарею. Он предполагал, что, поговорив с Мирандой, сможет понизить градус напряжения на корабле, но Тали и Мордин, видимо, решили, что ждать они больше не могут. Он даже не сомневался насчет того, о чем последует разговор.

Когда группа индивидуумов с общим противником объединяется, личные проблемы, как правило, перекрывают друг друга, увеличиваясь в размере, и в результате скатываются в разрушительный снежный ком. Но больше Гаррусу не давало покоя то, что встреча держалась в секрете, и там не было никого, кто объективно относился к ситуации и при случае смог бы контролировать процесс. А ведь именно таким образом принимаются неэффективные решения и рождаются непродуманные планы. Сейчас они хотят лишь поговорить, но как скоро кто-то предложит что-нибудь менее демократичное?

Ситуация с экипажем Цербера была не лучше. Ему нравилось, что они пытаются сделать так, чтобы Гаррус чувствовал себя частью команды, но все чаще они начали ходить с проблемами к нему, а не к своему начальству. Обычно это были маленькие, особо ни на что не влияющие просьбы типа корректировки графика смен и тому подобного, и он был даже рад использовать преимущество своей близости к Шепарду, чтобы помогать людям. Сегодня Джейкоб вывел все это на новый уровень. Он привел пилота челнока непосредственно к Гаррусу, чтобы тот обошел решение, принятое до того Мирандой, по факту являвшейся их командиром. Несмотря на то, что он сочувствовал Ролстону и хотел бы помочь ему, причина, по которой Миранда приняла такое решение, была вполне здравой. Все, что он мог сделать, это сказать, что постарается разобраться.

Вопреки тому, насколько безнадежной казалась ситуация Ролстона, Гаррус знал, что Миранда приняла такое решение не со зла. Она пыталась обезопасить миссию. Миранда была педантичной и временами нетерпеливой женщиной и без сомнений дала бы понять, если бы чувствовала, что беседа не имеет за собой цели. Однако когда Гаррус вел с ней дела, она всегда была справедлива, объективна и рациональна в своих суждениях. К сожалению, данный случай был примером того, что могло спровоцировать ее упрямство и покровительственную натуру. Ситуацию ухудшало то, что опасным катализатором была Тали, реакция которой уже вышла за рамки дозволенного.

Гаррус проверил время по часам на экране консоли. Шепард вернется не раньше, чем через двадцать два часа. За это время может произойти все, что угодно.

Он вывел окно мессенджера на рабочий экран, чтобы написать Миранде. «Могу я заскочить? Мне нужно обсудить кое-что важное».

Ответ пришел спустя несколько секунд: «Конечно. Заходи».

«Сейчас буду», — напечатал Гаррус, закрыл свой терминал и пошел к выходу.

Дверной индикатор офиса Миранды светился зеленым и, как только Гаррус подошел к проему, тот раскрылся. Миранда сидела за своим столом, что-то изучая в датападе и разговаривая по внешнему каналу связи, но при виде Гарруса все равно махнула ему рукой. Пока она заканчивала дело, он осмотрелся вокруг.

— Нам нужно решить вопрос как можно быстрее, — сказала Миранда. — Успеть в срок крайне важно.

— Понятно, — сказал человеческий мужской голос, который был Гаррусу незнаком. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Спасибо, — ответила Миранда.

Проследовала недолгая пауза, в течение которой Гаррус убивал время возле бортового иллюминатора. Его взгляд упал на гигантский логотип Цербера, нарисованный на стене в зоне отдыха кабинета. Скосив глаза на Миранду, он заметил, что она, сконцентрировавшись и не переставая печатать, занимается тремя делами одновременно. При этом, как показалось Гаррусу, абсолютно не замечая, что творится вокруг нее.

Пока Миранда ждала ответа, она скользнула свободной рукой по экрану напротив и сверилась с блоком данных, отображенном на нем.

— Хорошо, нет проблем, — раздался через минуту голос неизвестного. — Они получат билет на скоростной рейс для семей, потерявших близкого родственника, и прибудут на Землю в течение восемнадцати часов.

— Отлично, — кивнула Миранда сама себе. — Просмотри все операции в Сан-Франциско и удостоверься, чтобы везде были правильные заголовки.

— Сделаем, — ответил ей голос. — Миленький у них ребенок, да?

«Ролстон, — дошло до Гарруса. — Она все-таки ему помогает».

— Угум, — промычала в ответ Миранда, набирая очередную заметку. — Я очень ценю, что ты смог провернуть это для меня.

— Нет проблем. Удачи.

Миранда разъединила канал, выключила мониторы и повернула кресло, оказавшись лицом к Гаррусу:

— Извини за задержку. Чем могу помочь?

— Спасибо, что смогла принять меня без промедления, — сказал Гаррус.

— Не стоит благодарности. Сегодня ты лишь пятый, кто отрывает меня от дел, — Миранда чуть склонила голову набок. — Но ты также и единственный член экипажа, кто не тратит мое время впустую. О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Гаррус снова подошел к столу Миранды. Он сам был сторонником прямых подходов, посему ответил в той же манере:

— Некоторые на корабле недовольны тем, как ты управляешь делами в отсутствие Шепарда. Я думаю, они хотят потребовать твоего увольнения с должности заместителя капитана.

Не сводя взгляда с Гарруса, женщина моргнула, в течение нескольких секунд обдумывая его слова:

— Понятно. Думаешь, планируется бунт?

— Я бы не назвал это бунтом, — ответил Гаррус. — Насколько я знаю, они не объединяются против коммандера, а также не планируют прибегать к какому-либо насилию. Главным предметом их спора являешься ты.

Миранда невозмутимо откинулась на спинку кресла:

— И кто занимается распространением? Зора? Солус?

— Вопрос «кто» не так важен, — заметил Гаррус. — Важнее — «почему».

— Значит, Зора, — Миранда изучающе разглядывала стоящего перед собой турианца. Не считая Шепарда, Гаррус был ближайшим доверенным лицом Тали на корабле. То, что он говорит подобные вещи Миранде, было как минимум необычно для нее. — Твоя подруга — компетентный инженер, но она довольно эмоциональна, не так ли?

Гаррус кивнул:

— Точно. Но это к делу не относится.

— Не относится, — ответила Миранда. Тон ее голоса звучал так, будто она поставлена в тупик, нежели разозлена. — Она не любит выполнять приказы, особенно от меня. Но я ее на кол посажу, если она будет вмешиваться в дела, связанные с эксплуатацией корабля.

— Я считаю необходимым отметить, что за все то время, что я ее знаю, она ни разу не ослушивалась приказов начальства. Более того, она чаще всего очень старается угодить.

Миранда саркастически рассмеялась:

— Готова поспорить, угождать своему начальству она умеет. Как еще она могла подняться до места главного инженера так быстро?

Гаррус сложил руки на груди. То небольшое количество восхищения, которое он испытывал по отношению к этой женщине минуту назад, испарилось, словно его и не было:

— Мне плевать на личностные оскорбления при обсуждении дел, связанных с кораблем. Это неконструктивно.

— Особенно неконструктивно, когда мы говорим о твоем друге, — сказала Миранда, подняв брови. — Или же ты бросаешься защищать меня, каждый раз, когда вы обсуждаете «дела, связанные с кораблем» с мисс Зорой?

Гаррус опустил взгляд на рабочий стол Миранды. На самом деле, он никогда не задумывался над тем, когда кто-нибудь из команды злословил у нее за спиной. Он никогда в этом не участвовал, но и никогда не порицал. Когда Шепард бывал рядом с ними, экипаж этим, само собой, не занимался.

— Ты права.

Миранда сдвинула брови:

— А вот это плохо. Я думала, что между нами существует хотя бы базовый уровень взаимопонимания. Видимо, я ошибалась.

— Я прекрасно понимаю тебя, — сказал Гаррус. — Просто я не вижу особой отдачи с твоей стороны.

— Моя работа не предполагает ведение дружбы со всеми здесь, — лицо Миранды превратилось в полноценную гримасу. — Я здесь затем, чтобы дела шли настолько гладко, насколько это возможно. Иногда для этого нужно быть жесткой, — она подалась вперед. — После нашего утреннего разговора Зора пошла к тебе. Потрудилась ли она объяснить ситуацию?

Гаррус кивнул:

— Она сказала, что ты заставила ее подчиненных отбывать дисциплинарное наказание за то, что они сделали несанкционированные модификации в двигателе.

— Все правильно. Она сказала почему?

— Она посчитала, что она должна отчитываться Шепарду, поэтому ты не можешь наказать непосредственно ее.

— А вот это _не_ правильно, — Миранда тряхнула головой и снова взяла в руки датапад. Она открыла свой отчет о двигателе и передала устройство Гаррусу. — Впрочем, можешь не сомневаться, я покажу это и коммандеру, когда он вернется, чтобы он смог принять необходимые меры.

Гаррус принял датапад, все еще не сводя глаз с Миранды:

— В этом и проблема. Она думает, что ты специально ждала того момента, когда он покинет корабль, чтобы принимать собственные решения и меры.

— Конечно же, она так думает, потому что именно так я и работаю, верно? — раздраженно сказала Миранда. — Прочитай. Там все есть.

Гаррус пролистал отчет. По большей части он содержал в себе техническую информацию, но при этом было видно, что материалы для его написания были тщательно изучены и обдуманы. Прочитав заключение, Гаррус вздохнул:

— Ты показывала его Тали?

— Я попыталась, — ответила Миранда. — Но читать она его не стала. Похоже, она решила, что эффективнее будет устроить истерику. Я уже было начала думать, что это входило в стандартный набор процедур на предыдущей «Нормандии».

Когда Гаррус поднял взгляд с датапада на Миранду, его глаза сузились в щелки. Он аккуратно положил мини-компьютер обратно на стол:

— Вы ведь никогда раньше не командовали, не так ли, мисс Лоусон?

— Работая с Цербером, я возглавляла гораздо больше операций, чем любой обычный человек за все время своей жизни, — сказала Миранда голосом, в котором содержалось больше, чем просто намек на гордость. — Я несла ответственность за миллиарды кредитов во вкладах по всей…

Гаррус поднял руку:

— Я спрашивал не об этом. Не сомневаюсь, у тебя впечатляющее резюме. Но существует разница между несением ответственности и командованием.

Миранда закатила глаза:

— И ты собираешься прочитать лекцию о руководстве _мне_?

Гаррус наклонился вперед и оперся о ее стол. Его глаза сверкнули в черных глазницах, когда он приблизил их к ее лицу:

— Миранда, неважно, насколько ты права, если никто не уважает тебя настолько, чтобы хотя бы просто выслушать.

Миранда неотрывно глядела на него. Она бы не удивилась, если бы он протянул руку и влепил ей пощечину.

Гаррус молча ждал ее ответа. Миранда лишь продолжала пристально смотреть ему в глаза. Тогда он выпрямился и пошел в сторону двери:

— Не буду больше отвлекать тебя от работы. Спасибо, что уделила мне время.

— Вакариан, — крикнула ему вслед Миранда. — Подожди.

Гаррус обернулся, стоя в проходе. Его мандибулы дрогнули в ожидании.

Миранда гордилась своей способностью «читать» представителей каждой расы, но турианец оставался для нее загадкой. Он не угрожал ей пойти с жалобами к Шепарду, не требовал извинений, даже не пытался изменить ее собственное мнение. Не видно было и того, чтобы он был заинтересован в перехвате ее должности, несмотря на то, что был самым очевидным кандидатом. Если посмотреть, он не выигрывал абсолютно ничего, доверяясь ей, но при этом ничего и не терял.

— Зачем ты пришел ко мне?

Гаррус выглядел удивленным.

— Мне нужно было услышать твою версию истории.

Миранда кивнула и снова откинулась назад, задумчиво смотря в точку, где должен был располагаться основной монитор ее компьютера:

— Спасибо.

Гаррус перевел взгляд в сторону лифта, а затем снова на женщину, окруженную темными экранами и неактивными интерфейсами. Она не предпринимала ничего, чтобы реактивировать их. В таком изолированном положении все ее таланты оказались бесполезны.

— Миранда?

— Да?

— Если у тебя есть минута, бери свой датапад и иди за мной.

Миранда дернула бровью и протянула руку, чтобы взять гаджет, а затем перевернуть его в ладонях:

— Куда мы идем?

Гаррус стоял неподалеку от входа, ожидая.

— Я не уверен насчет этой человеческой фразы, но думаю, что мы идем по направлению к логову хищника…

 

**Глава 6. Предательства**

Члены отряда Шепарда гуськом вошли в зал совещаний и распределились вокруг стоящего посреди комнаты стола. На этот раз они заняли отличные от своих обычных позиций места и теперь находились в дальнем конце помещения, прямо напротив Миранды, расположившейся у консоли. Набирая код безопасности, женщина смотрела, как они безмолвно проходят мимо нее:

— Джейкоб, ты не мог бы присоединиться к нам в зале совещаний?

— Сейчас буду, — ответил ей тот по комму.

Тали и Гаррус последними вышли из лаборатории. Кварианка заняла место в группе в конце комнаты, недовольно качая головой. Когда она остановилась и упрямо сложила руки на груди, глядя на Миранду, каждый смерил ее обеспокоенным взглядом.

Миранда скосила глаза набок, ожидая увидеть Гарруса, намеревающегося пополнить ряды собрания напротив, но к ее удивлению, тот встал по ее левую руку и на манер Тали сложил руки на груди, при этом внимательно изучая лица своих партнеров по команде. Они выглядели как школьники в кабинете директора, ожидающие оглашения наказания за свои проделки. Тали и Мордин выражали всем своим видом чистую и незамутненную упертость и готовы были столкнуться лицом к лицу с огнем. Тейн, Самара, Джокер и доктор Чаквас сохраняли более стоические выражения, в то время как Заид откровенно скучал, расслаблено прислонившись к стенке.

Люк, служивший переходом в оружейную, отворился, и Джейкоб вошел в зал совещаний. Несмотря на то, что он был все еще зол на Миранду за утренний разговор, он все равно занял место рядом с ней. К его удивлению, Гаррус стоял по левую руку его начальницы, в то время как вся остальная часть команды выстроилась на другом конце стола. Никто не улыбался даже друг другу. Джейкоб понял, что это не будет привычным для всех брифингом:

— Что тут происходит?

Гаррус и Миранда одновременно открыли рты, чтобы ответить ему, но Миранда оказалась быстрее. Гаррус закрыл рот и дал ей начать.

— Нам всего лишь нужно прояснить некоторые моменты по части субординации на корабле.

— О, ничего тут прояснять не нужно, — спокойно вставила Тали, не отрывая взгляда от Гарруса все это время. — Мы отчитываемся коммандеру Шепарду. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо еще. Разве не так, Гаррус?

Тот смело взирал на нее в ответ. Он всегда побуждал ее не стесняться говорить за себя, и в любое другое время был бы горд ей. Однако сейчас она сознательно сыпала искрами на пол, залитый легковоспламеняющейся жидкостью. Проблема состояла в том, что она, будучи в подобном настроении, своей упертостью ослепляла сама себя и не видела, что имеет все шансы сгореть вместе с остальными.

— Не смотри так на меня, — продолжила Тали. — Если ты не собираешься защищать нас, то это буду делать я. Ты навязал этот разговор тем, что привел ее сюда. Поэтому теперь мы будем разбираться со всем этим прямо здесь.

Остальная часть команды, в особенности Джокер и доктор Чаквас, с тревогой наблюдали за происходящим. С таким контрастом в жизненных укладах и точках зрения, рано или поздно кто-нибудь бы обязательно начал бодаться с другими на борту, но Гаррус и Тали никогда не доходили до чего-либо серьезнее дружеской перепалки. Атмосфера сплоченности между ними служила для других стабилизатором, державшим все под контролем, особенно когда Шепард отсутствовал на корабле. Теперь этот нерушимый бастион разваливался на глазах.

Миранда пыталась сохранять свой голос таким же невозмутимым:

— Именно это мы и хотим сделать, Тали.

— Уже, значит, Тали, да? — переспросила та. — Ты можешь продолжать называть меня «мисс Зора».

Гаррус прикрыл глаза.

— Ладно, давайте не заходить за рамки приличия. Тали, вы с Мордином хотели обсудить структуру командования на корабле. Я даже слов подобрать не могу, чтобы объяснить, насколько важно, чтобы мы обговорили этот вопрос. Но нравится тебе это или нет, Миранда и Джейкоб являются частью этой структуры. Поэтому они также должны участвовать в дискуссии.

— Они работают на Цербер, — Тали указала пальцем на людей, стоящих рядом с Гаррусом, — а не на коммандера.

— Эй, так не честно, — возмущенно ответил Джейкоб. — Шепард — наш капитан. Точка. Он дает нам приказ — мы его выполняем, и не о чем тут больше говорить. Ты говоришь так, будто мы все ждем момента, чтобы всадить ему нож в спину.

Миранда подняла руку у него перед лицом:

— Я разберусь, Джейкоб.

— Нет, я хочу послушать, — сказала Тали. — Я хочу знать, насколько преданными вы окажетесь, когда ваш Призрак скажет вам устранить Шепарда, когда он перестанет приносить вам пользу.

Джейкоб нахмурился:

— Тали, ты, черт подери, не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Неужели? А может, это ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь? — Тали повернулась к сообщникам на другом конце стола. — Те, кто был с нами на «Нормандии» — _настоящей_ «Нормандии», знают многое. Мы сами видели, на что способен Цербер. Неописуемая жестокость. Невероятное вероломство. Слухи, о которых знаешь ты, не оправдывают истину.

Она взглянула на пару человеческих друзей, которые сейчас носили форму ее врага:

— Я знаю, о чем говорю? Джокер? Доктор? Вы проводили вскрытие адмирала Кахоку, не так ли?

Доктор Чаквас опустила взгляд в пол и кивнула:

— Да. Провела. И вскрытия остальных тоже. Я бы не поверила, если бы сама этого не сделала.

Джокер бросил быстрый взгляд на другую сторону комнаты, чтобы увидеть, как рассерженные Джейкоб и Миранда смотрят прямо на него. Он поправил свою бейсболку и прокашлялся:

— Думаю, прежде чем отвечать на какие-либо вопросы, мне следует поговорить со своим адвокатом.

Тали снова повернулась к турианцу:

— Гаррус? Как думаешь, скольких агентов Цербера ты убил?

— Лично? — на минуту Гаррус задумался. — Шестнадцать, если учитывать время между Бинту и Нефероном. Разделил с командой. Думаю, мы были ответственны за шестнадцать или семнадцать людей в их организации, если учитывать, что они не были наемниками, с которыми Цербер заключил контракт.

Джейкоб нахмурился, услышав, как безэмоционально Гаррус подсчитывает количество убитых им людей. Как и говорил Джейкоб Гаррусу утром, он никогда не слышал о подобных операциях Цербера на упомянутых планетах до тех пор, пока Шепард сам не рассказал про них. Он не спрашивал о результатах тех миссий, но слышать, как привычно Гаррус оглашает такие цифры, было крайне неприятно вне зависимости от причин. Не потому ли, что Гаррус — инопланетянин, он так легко нажал на курок? Или все из-за того, что Джейкоб знал, что из всех тех, кто находится на корабле, Гаррус единственный никогда не выстрелит, если это принесет вред невинным?

Миранда же наоборот и глазом не моргнула.

— А ты? — вежливо спросил Гаррус.

Тали опустила взгляд:

— Я не веду счет.

— Тринадцать, — невозмутимо ответила за нее Миранда.

— Я предполагала, что ты знаешь, — обратилась Тали к ней. — И я не жалею ни об одном из них. Как и Гаррус.

— Вот это — правда, — подтвердил тот.

— Тогда почему ты стоишь там с ними?! — неожиданно закричала Тали. Ее голос содержал в себе равные доли злобы, неверия и боли от предательства.

Мордин, Тейн и Самара глядели на нее с удивлением на лицах. Даже Заид, не испытывающий интереса к делу, вздернул бровь. Джокер в очередной раз беспокойно поправил свою бейсболку, а доктор с тревогой в глазах и, закрыв рот и подбородок руками, переглядывалась между двумя друзьями и ждала ответа.

В конце концов Гаррус понял. Для остальных членов экипажа, не важно, были ли они представителями человеческой или другой расы, сложности в отношениях с Мирандой базировались только на ее характере. Но для Тали Цербер был врагом настолько же непримиримым, насколько были геты. И дело тут не просто в подсчете убитых и оглашении результатов. Цербер напал на нее, на ее самых близких друзей, и что самое главное — угрожал безопасности всего Мигрирующего Флота. Одно только это Тали бы не смогла простить или забыть.

Большая часть команды, в отличие от Джокера и доктора Чаквас, по-видимому, не знала о темной стороне организации и о преступлениях, за которые они несли ответ. Тали с этим уживалась нормально. Однако Миранда была единственным бесцеремонно верующим на борту… с должностью, находящейся достаточно высоко в иерархической цепочке, чтобы быть ответственной лично за то, что видел старый состав экипажа. Предположение это не было безосновательным, учитывая близкие связи женщины с Призраком.

Миранда терпеливо ждала, пока Гаррус даст ответ. Его не последовало, поэтому она наклонилась вперед и облокотилась локтями о стол, начав говорить медленно, словно объясняя маленькому ребенку, как устроен мир:

— То, с чем столкнулась предыдущая «Нормандия», было не более чем наемниками и самозваными оперативниками, действовавшими по собственной прихоти. Не Цербера. Никто на борту данного корабля не был вовлечен в подобные операции и не потворствует им.

Она посмотрела на Гарруса:

— И не осуждает твои. Коммандер оправданно приказал устранить их. Скорее всего, если бы вы не добрались до них, это бы сделали мы.

— Еще одна черта, присущая Церберу, — сказала Тали. — Потери для них ничего не значат, даже если они с их стороны.

— Замечание Тали достаточно уместно, — встрял в разговор Мордин. — Периодически беспокоюсь о собственной выносливости. Цербер известен своей безжалостностью. Не известен преданностью.

Тали кивнула, соглашаясь:

— Именно. Особенно, когда в дело вовлечены не люди.

Джейкоб сделал шаг вперед:

— Ты думаешь, что мы прошли через все это ради того, чтобы взять тебя на борт и убрать? Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы настолько злые?

— О, Тейн, не стоит волноваться, — внезапно обратилась к сокоманднику Тали. — Только люди должны беспокоиться о том, чтобы не быть скормленными молотильщику или не стать хасками. — Мы, скорее всего, получим одну дешевую пулю в лоб, пока спим.

— Ты и _понятия не имеешь_ , о чем говоришь, — выкрикнула Миранда, делая широкий шаг по направлению к Тали. Та отставила назад одну ногу, словно бы готовилась к штурму или же сама была готова его начать. Мордин и Тейн, стоявшие позади нее, напряглись, готовые ко всему.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Джокер, отводя доктора Чаквас к другой части стола. Неподалеку Заид, все еще бесстрастно наблюдавший за разворачивающейся дискуссией у стены, скользнул правой рукой за спину и продолжил смотреть. Только он и Самара находились вне зоны активных действий. И, хотя азари пока не предприняла ничего агрессивного, мрачное выражение ее лица говорило том, что она находится в полушаге от этого.

— ДОСТАТОЧНО! — прогремело в комнате. Всегда тихий и гибкий как волна голос Гарруса звучал словно из громкоговорителя, эффект от чего усиливался благодаря его вибрирующим голосовым связкам. Все до одного в зале повернули головы к нему. Он поставил руки на стол, распластав перед собой острые когти. Гребень на его голове приподнялся, а мандибулы оттопырились в стороны, придавая обычно спокойному турианцу чрезвычайно зловещий и хищный вид.

— Заканчиваем. Это. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, — прорычал он.

— Мы не собираемся… — Тали вытянула палец в сторону лица Миранды.

— ТАЛИ! — Гаррус бросился в сторону кварианки, источая такой гнев, что Джейкоб и Миранда без лишних слов уступили ему дорогу. Он затормозил там, где только что стояла Тали, вынуждая ее отшатнуться назад. — Достаточно! Ты хотела, чтобы я командовал? Так выполни сейчас мой приказ. Заткнись и послушай! Все вы!

Его взгляд описал круг:

— Меня не волнует, кто остается за главного, когда Шепарда нет на корабле, до тех пор, пока выполняются его приказы. Но меня волнует, придет ли он сюда в разгар гражданской войны. Я этого не позволю! И все, кто верны коммандеру, тоже!

Все внимательно смотрели на Гарруса. Потом в унисон повернули головы друг к другу. Никто не двинулся и не издал ни звука.

Гаррус оглядел зал совещаний, понемногу успокаиваясь.

— Хорошо. Итак, если кто-либо здесь еще хочет драки… — его коготь прочертил линию перед ним, пока он смотрел на собеседников, — …я обязуюсь исполнить ваше желание лично. Но я гарантирую, что к приходу коммандера здесь снова наступит мир и покой. Так или иначе.

Тейн выпрямился и бесшумно вернулся на прежнее место. Джейкоб кивнул и отошел на шаг от Гарруса. Широкий рот Мордина сузился в тонкую линию, но он также отступил.

Стоя по обе стороны от Гарруса, Тали и Миранда продолжали испепелять друг друга взглядами. Наконец, гребень Гарруса опустился назад, а голос снова вернулся к своему обычному тону:

— Дамы?

Миранда отвела свои глаза от двух полыхающих пурпурных точек за маской Тали и остановила их на Гаррусе.

— Ты абсолютно прав, — сказала она ему. Напоследок снова взглянув на Тали, женщина отошла с Джейкобом к изголовью стола.

Тали, в свою очередь, осталась стоять на месте, пытаясь прожечь взглядом дыру в спине Миранды. Гаррус слышал, как тяжело она дышит за своим шлемом.

— Тали, — начал он тихо.

Она резко перевела на него глаза. В них читалась необычайная горечь. Затем она тяжело вздохнула и, опустив голову, пошла к концу стола.

— Ну ладно, — облегченно произнес Гаррус. Он надеялся, что остальные испытывают то же самое. — Для всех очевидно, что у нас на борту возникли определенные трудности, затрагивающие вопрос того, кто стоит у командования. Я сомневаюсь, что на данный момент кто-либо сможет принять решение, устраивающее всех. Важно то, что сейчас мы не пытаемся переломать друг другу шеи, а это значит, что есть хоть что-то, что мы все уважаем. Может, от этого и стоит отталкиваться.

Члены команды принялись переминаться с ноги на ногу, неуверенно поглядывая друг на друга и тех, кто стоял за другим концом стола. Угрюмые взгляды сменились еле заметными кивками. Гримасы и сердитые взоры уступили место неловкости и дискомфорту когда все поняли, что только что чуть не случилось. В самом дальнем углу комнаты Заид неслышно переместил вес на другую ногу, а руки сложил в замок на груди.

Джейкоб посмотрел на Миранду, а затем на остальных:

— Ну так что теперь делать будем?

— То, что мы собрались делать, когда только пришли сюда, — ответил Гаррус. — Решать, кто командует…

 

**Глава 7. Тот, кто командует**

Обнаруживать себя в центре внимания для Гарруса было вполне привычным делом. Он уже много раз проводил брифинги для своих товарищей, проверял отряды или докладывал начальству в СБЦ. На Омеге только его голос представлял авторитет в команде во время собраний, несмотря на то, что среди единомышленников часто возникали конфликты на почве разницы во мнениях или расовых интересов. Но сейчас положение было куда более серьезным, и он должен был сохранить мирное положение не только ради собственного чувства удовлетворения. Неудача может стоить гораздо больше, чем он потерял на Омеге.

Вопреки тому, что и миссию, и корабль проспонсировал Цербер, экипаж был приветлив и в большинстве случаев охотно шел на контакт. Без сомнений, Призрак тщательно отбирал каждого члена команды таким образом, чтобы избежать любой их возможной связи с прошлыми грехами организации и снизить шансы репрессий с другой стороны. За последние месяцы Гаррус изучил экипаж новой «Нормандии» и сделал вывод, что они все преданы своей миссии и ее значению не меньше, чем когда-то была его собственная команда на Омеге. Теперь задача состояла в том, чтобы убедить их поверить друг в друга.

— На этом корабле присутствует два типа личностей, — начал он, глядя на доктора Чаквас, Джокера, а потом и на Джейкоба. — У нас есть регулярный состав команды, попадающий под непосредственное командование Цербера. Для них этот вопрос обсуждению не подлежит. Миранда Лоусон — заместитель капитана, и выполняет его обязанности во время отсутствия на борту самого Шепарда.

Гаррус подался вперед и облокотился на стол:

— А вот ситуация с «независимыми контрактниками», которых Шепард привел на борт себе в помощь, будет посложнее. Насколько мне известно, мы — возможно, исключая мистера Массани, — имеем законное и моральное право выполнять приказы коммандера Шепарда и никого больше. По сути, мы — волонтеры, действующие по собственному согласию. Это и является ключевой проблемой. Несмотря на то, что мы находимся на корабле Цербера, мы не попадаем под его командование.

Он вытянул руку по направлению к главному инженеру:

— Все еще запутаннее в случае с Тали и мной, учитывая, что мы исполняем активные роли на корабле. Особенно Тали, потому что она — глава отдела и находится в непосредственном командовании над инженерами Донелли и Дэниелс.

— Это уникальный случай, — Миранда глянула сначала на Тали, а потом на Гарруса. — И ты абсолютно прав. Это первый раз, когда мы работаем с инопланетянами и предоставляем им такой широкий доступ к нашим ресурсам. Такой план действий в Цербере вряд ли придет кому-нибудь в голову в обычные дни. Все это — лишь прискорбный недосмотр с нашей стороны, но, думаю, его можно исправить.

По залу прокатилась волна облегчения. Гаррус даже почувствовал, как напряжение в его теле немного отступило. Это были те слова, на которые он надеялся, потому что рассчитывал, что Миранда пойдет на компромисс, если предоставить ей рациональные аргументы, не идущие вразрез с целями миссии. До тех пор, пока межличностные несогласия снова не выйдут на первый план, главной проблемой оставалось то, что следует прямо за ними.

— Согласен. Нам нужно лишь найти решение, которое устроит всех.

— Что ж, — Миранда выпрямилась, продолжая разговор. — Самым очевидным вариантом было бы включить вас в структуру командования «Нормандии».

— Ты имеешь в виду, в структуру командования Цербера, — ощетинилась Тали. — Это _не_ решение, которое устроит всех.

— Это бы разом сняло все вопросы. Может, это и неординарное решение, но если не уметь адаптироваться, то мы будем мало что из себя представлять. А я предполагаю, что вы обладаете навыком адаптации.

Гаррус заметил, как Тали начала раздраженно прохаживаться вдоль стола и обратно. Мордин, в свою очередь, остался, но громко шмыгнул носом и отрицательно махнул головой. Самара, как всегда, стояла с непроницаемым лицом, но исходя из того, что Гаррус знал о юстицаре, она скорее на куски разнесет корабль Цербера, чем вступит в их ряды. Из-за одного только предложения конфликт разгорался снова. Миранда либо не замечала, как на самом деле члены команды относятся к Церберу, либо, что еще хуже, намеренно испытывала их. Учитывая ее интеллект, он мог предположить только второй вариант.

— Этому не суждено произойти, — спокойно промолвил Гаррус. — И это — самый вежливый отказ, который ты можешь получить в данном случае.

Миранда с удивлением посмотрела на турианца. Его недавний призыв инопланетянам не идти друг против друга, а также готовность информировать Миранду о планирующихся действиях против нее убедили ее, что он не против такой идеи. Корабль не сможет функционировать с двумя независимыми командами на борту. Вне зависимости от того, каким образом он контактировал с Цербером раньше, Гаррус должен был знать, что их настоящая миссия и намерения нацелены на достижение высшего блага… и не только для человечества, а для всех рас. Это неожиданное заявление против нее было нелогичным и разочаровывающим. Возможно, она все-таки недооценила его жажду власти. Но у нее остался еще один козырь в рукаве.

— Коммандер Шепард может отдать такой приказ, — сказала она.

Тон Гарруса, все еще приятный и вежливый, скрывал истинное значение его слов:

— Он также может приказать нам убить всех вас и захватить корабль.

Среди собравшихся рикошетом прокатились нервные взгляды. Хладнокровное выражение лица Миранды также кануло в небытие, когда до нее дошел смысл того, о чем говорил Гаррус. Она только открыла рот, чтобы ответить ему, но на этот раз турианец опередил ее.

— Но я, так же как и ты, не хочу, чтобы это случилось, — все с тем же непробиваемым спокойствием отметил он. — Потому что это тоже не будет являться взаимоприемлемым решением, так ведь?

— Так, — решительно ответила ему Миранда. — Не будет.

Бесспорно, если Шепард отдаст такой приказ, они без колебания ополчатся на людей, и сделают это не только потому, что следуют распоряжению. Что до Гарруса, то она все еще не могла разгадать его. Она прицелится в самое больное место, а он намеренно его подставит… и отразит ее удар. Его мотивировало то, что он не ищет конфликта с Цербером. Он всеми силами пытается его избежать.

Тут же Миранда поняла, что совершенно неправильно интерпретировала его намерения. Гаррус никогда даже не пытался убедить своих друзей подчиниться Церберу. Он был против этой идеи так же, как и они. Но в то же время он понимал, что они не могут действовать на корабле сами по себе. Это бы привело лишь к той ситуации, в которой они находятся сейчас. Гаррус все это время искал способы найти компромисс — ровно с того момента, как зашел к ней в офис, а она совершенно упустила это из виду, потому что объединить команду хотела именно _она_.

Он предлагал перемирие, а не подчинение. Учитывая враждебную направленность группы, это был единственный выход, который позволит сохранить хрупкий союз, который у них был.

— Я повела себя намного более агрессивно, чем хотела, — сказала Миранда. — Совершенно очевидно, что данное решение не имеет за собой практической значимости. Я прошу за это прощения. Как я и говорила, мы раньше не сталкивались с подобными ситуациями. Поэтому я готова выслушать предложения, если у вас таковые имеются.

Гаррус еще раз оглядел комнату. Мордин и Самара стояли в расслабленных позах, а в глазах Джокера и доктора Чаквас можно было заметить нескрываемое облегчение. Даже Тали перестала расхаживать взад и вперед. И хотя она до сих пор избегала зрительного контакта с Мирандой, Гаррус с уверенностью мог сказать, что пламя, полыхавшее внутри нее, немного утихло. Сила извинений не переставала удивлять его.

— Я рад это слышать, — сказал Гаррус. — Учитывая, через что мы прошли, было бы крайне печально, если бы зал совещаний стал последним полем брани в нашей жизни. Дело не в том, что мы не можем работать сообща. Мы можем. Мы делаем это практически каждый раз, как сходим с корабля. Все присутствующие здесь доверяли свои жизни стоящему напротив в самых разных ситуациях. Но по какой-то неясной причине такой подход не работает, когда мы находимся внутри корабля. Интересно, почему?

Члены команды в очередной раз переглянулись между собой. Гаррус видел, что его слова породили в головах союзников нужные мысли, но никто не огласил их.

— Я не знаю, — заявил он молчащим сокомандникам. — Может, чтобы нормально взаимодействовать, нам нужен приставленный к затылку пистолет.

Миранда использовала этот словесный штиль, чтобы собраться с мыслями. «Никто не будет слушать тебя, если они тебя не уважают», — недавно сказал ей Гаррус. То, что другие инопланетяне совершенно не уважают ее, волновало ее меньше всего до сегодняшнего дня. Было очевидно и то, что на это самое уважение ей в ближайшее время рассчитывать не стоит. Но они, вне всяких сомнений, уважали Гарруса.

Выходило так, что она тоже его уважает. Самое время было показать это:

— Думаю, что взбешенного турианца мне сегодня будет достаточно.

Со смущением, отразившимся на его лице, Гаррус пожал плечами:

— Это помогло привлечь общее внимание. Надо будет запомнить.

Миранда чуть заметно улыбнулась и вздохнула:

— Слушай, мы… _я_ недооценила, насколько сильно все это заденет вас, и хочу извиниться. Все правила вам должны были объяснить до того, как вы взошли на борт, но, к сожалению, этого не произошло. Тем не менее, каждое судно должно иметь структуру командования. И мы должны понять, в какую часть структуры вы вписываетесь, вне зависимости от того, присутствует ли Шепард на борту или нет. Поэтому, если вы позволите, то у меня есть еще одно предложение.

Инопланетяне с настороженностью сосредоточили взгляды на Миранде. Она же обратилась к Гаррусу.

— Для приданных подразделений не являются необычными случаи назначения льезонов для головной организации. Может, это то, что нам и нужно в данной ситуации. Все приказы, идущие от Цербера, будут проходить через этого льезона, как и запросы со стороны контрактников. Этот льезон будет отвечать за остальных, когда Шепард может быть недоступен, а также будет согласовывать предоставляемые Цербером ресурсы. Уместен ли для вас такой вариант?

В зале воцарилась тишина. Затем, тихий хор «да», сопровождаемый кивками.

Миранда склонила голову набок:

— Я думаю, мистер Вакариан, для всех присутствующих очевидно, что вы уже были замечены в действиях подобного рода. И, могу заметить, с весьма хорошими результатами. Посему, я не думаю, что кто-то будет против, если вы официально примете на себя эту роль.

Гаррус опустил взгляд на ровную поверхность стола и провел рукой по его кромке, дергая мандибулами. Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что все присутствующие неотрывно смотрят на него. По какой-то причине он остановил взгляд на Тали, которая смотрела в его сторону, но не конкретно на него. Когда их взгляды встретились, она моргнула и резко отвела глаза в сторону.

Гаррус вздохнул:

— Ну, я не хотел бы заставлять всех переписывать организационный список. Я почту за честь иметь такую возможность, но лишь с тем условием, что все принимают этот вариант, и что коммандер не будет против.

— Само собой, — сказала Миранда. — Итак. Мистер Массани, вы и впредь будете отчитываться лично мне, как вашему изначальному нанимателю.

Заид хмыкнул в знак согласия.

Она взглянула на толпу инопланетян, находящуюся в конце помещения:

— Всех ли устраивает данный вариант? Все согласны?

— Да, это приемлемый вариант, — промолвила Самара.

— Вполне, — согласился Тейн.

— Крайне справедливо, — добавил Мордин. — Рад соответствовать.

— Еще бы, — выпалил Джейкоб. — Лучшего кандидата для этой работенки подобрать невозможно. Надо было с самого начала так сделать.

Потирая руки, Тали кивнула, но все еще избегала зрительного контакта с кем-либо в комнате.

— Отлично, — сказала Миранда. В первый раз, с тех пор как она покинула офис, к ней пришли мысли о куче работы, смиренно ожидающей ее в кабинете. Похоже, у нее все же есть шанс сегодня вернуться к ее выполнению. — Я думаю, нам удалось найти компромисс. Вопросы?

Гаррус подошел к ней:

— Скорее, не вопрос, а продолжение того, что мы обсуждали с Мирандой чуть раньше. Поскольку мы все сейчас здесь, я думаю, мы затронем причину того, почему я изначально решил привести тебя сюда.

« _Или нет_ », — подумала Миранда. Однако теперь, когда угроза прямого восстания сошла на нет, у нее появилась возможность донести смысл высказанных ею претензий команде. Кроме того, если ее льезон сам заметил, что сейчас самое время для этого, то почему бы ей не послушаться его? Работа может подождать.

 

**Глава 8. Льезон**

Миранда осмотрела лица своих оппонентов с начинающим зарождаться в ней безразличием, хотя прекрасно понимала, что только что увернулась от пули и как минимум одной мощной биотической атаки, прошедшей в миллиметре от нее.

Управлять персоналом в Цербере было достаточно просто. Отдай приказ — и его выполнят без промедления. Так было не потому, что неподчинение в любом виде сурово наказывалось… Хотя, этот фактор тоже нельзя было не учитывать. Люди вступали в данную организацию потому, что хотели сделать мир лучше для своей расы, и уже одного только этого было достаточно, чтобы целиком и полностью посвятить себя делу, невзирая на цену успеха. Ты делаешь то, что тебе говорят, даже если кажется, что это неприятно или непонятно, потому что ты знаешь, что, в конце концов, положение человечества в галактике станет лучше. Только те, кто истинно предан человеческому делу, были возведены в элитные ранги Цербера.

«До недавнего момента», — рассудила про себя Миранда. Шепард, вне всяких сомнений, был путеводной звездой, в которую так верил Призрак. Но, по ее мнению, давать ему неограниченные полномочия в управлении «Нормандией», несмотря на его антицерберовские настроения, было ошибкой. Она всегда была уверена в том, что использование на борту сил инопланетян, у которых были свои собственные мотивы и планы, могло провоцировать катастрофы в конце мирного дня. Она озвучила свои опасения Призраку, но тот отклонил их так же, как и предложение по внедрению кибернетического импланта, позволившего бы сделать коммандера более уступчивым к идеям организации.

Но, как и у других, у нее не было права оспаривать распоряжения начальства. Тех индивидуумов, которых отобрал Призрак, привели на борт и поместили под командование Шепарда, а не ее. Женщина признавала, что все они представляли собой исключительно компетентных специалистов в своих областях, но проблема состояла в том, что их также практически невозможно было контролировать. Шепард делал это лишь с помощью силы своей личности. Они шли за ним не потому, что должны были, а потому что _хотели_ этого. Важность данного аспекта она полностью осознала только сейчас. Вполне очевидно, что в действительности без влияния Шепарда у нее не было реальной власти над теми, кто легко может наставить оружие на всех членов организации.

Но у Гарруса была такая власть. Он продумывал свои ходы наперед и был таким же опасным в битве, как и любой оперативник Цербера, но в то же время оставался вежливым и оказывал поддержку любому, вне зависимости от их должности или ранга. Так же как и Шепард, он уделял время общению с другими членами экипажа корабля, и они отвечали ему взаимностью. Миранда вдоль и поперек изучила досье Вакариана, как только была установлена его личность. Уважение, которое он питал к Шепарду, было сравнимо с почитанием героя войны. Под его командованием Гаррус не проявлял той опрометчивости или неповиновения, которые размазывались черными кляксами в его профессиональной карьере. Его отношение к вещам породило множественные проблемы с СБЦ и военными силами турианцев, особенно после смерти коммандера, когда он решил скрываться под личностью Архангела. Но с тех пор, как Гаррус ступил на борт новой «Нормандии», его повстанческий дух исчез полностью.

Вообще, то, что он понизил уровень своей агрессии, было очень на руку. Его лидерские способности в сочетании с бунтарским нравом в конечном счете дали бы совершенно отличный от сегодняшнего результат. Но почему же он так сильно изменился?

«Он не доверяет собственным суждениям, — подумала Миранда. — Но верит тому, что говорит Шепард. Работа под началом Шепарда принесла ему самый длительный период успеха в жизни… Он сделает все, чтобы так дальше и оставалось».

Миранда тщательно подобрала слова, а потом заговорила тоном сдержанным и профессиональным:

— Прежде всего, позвольте мне попросить вас не записывать следующие слова на собственный счет. Я лишь хочу скорректировать некоторые примеры поведения, которые, в случае недостаточного контроля над ними, приведут к серьезным последствиям, относящимся как к нашей миссии, так и к вашему собственному благосостоянию.

Она выдержала паузу, ожидая возможных замечаний или других знаков несогласия. Все, даже Тали’Зора, похоже, сосредоточили внимание на ней.

— Я понимаю, что наши меры безопасности кажутся чрезмерными. Вы не доверяете нам, и это можно понять. Но эти меры необходимы. И нужны не для того, чтобы шпионить за вами или использовать ваши же секреты против вас самих, — некоторые за другим концом стола подозрительно переглянулись, но Миранда решила проигнорировать их. — Они нужны для того, чтобы защитить вас, корабль и нашу миссию. Все дело в информации. Информация определяет то, что мы знаем о наших врагах и что знают о нас они. Как и любой другой вид оружия, она может быть использована нами или против нас. Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, почему после того, как была спровоцирована перестрелка в районе Закера на Цитадели, мы все еще имеем право стыковаться там? Или же почему мы без лишних проблем можем возвращаться на Омегу после того, как уничтожили треть объединенных сил наемников, владеющих тамошней собственностью? А почему мы до сих пор можем путешествовать по любым скоплениям без того, чтобы местные власти арестовывали нас, как только мы сходим с корабля? А все потому, что за кулисами Цербер подчищает за нами. Со свидетелями находят компромисс. Ордеры на арест аннулируются. Имена стираются, личности защищаются. В официальных докладах «штурм команды «Нормандии» превращается в «кровопролитную стычку между местными бандами наемников». Наши люди днем и ночью прочесывают экстранет и другие сети в поисках отсылок к нашим операциям и делают так, чтобы они исчезли, или как минимум не распространились дальше, чтобы не дать тем, кто может искать отмщения, узнать, куда мы прибудем в следующий раз. Я думаю, вы все согласитесь с тем, что отсутствие необходимости разбираться с «Затмением», коммандос азари или даже СПЕКТРами каждый раз, как мы останавливаемся на заправочной станции, является выгодным преимуществом.

Миранда остановилась, чтобы перевести дух.

— Суть в том, что мы можем замести практически любой след, предотвратить нежелательные инциденты… с тем условием, что знаем о них заранее.

Находящиеся в другом конце помещения засуетились, некоторые кивали, неохотно соглашаясь с аргументами Миранды. И хотя никто из присутствующих не был настолько глуп, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что меры безопасности Цербера существуют исключительно ради защиты, никто не мог возразить, что работали они в их же пользу. Учитывая те объемы разрушения, которые они причинили, даже если действовали из благих побуждений, половина галактики сейчас должна была охотиться за их головами.

Мордин, в свойственной Тали манере, начал прохаживаться от одной стене к другой, задумчиво потирая подбородок:

— Лучевой прибор четвертого класса. Невероятно мощный. Возможно, нелегальный.

Миранда внимательно следила за саларианцем. Она не планировала называть конкретные примеры, но, как и обычно, Мордин думал на два шага вперед, в отличие от всех остальных в комнате.

— Профессор, вы говорите об антенной решетке с фазовым сканированием производства Ариакэ Текнолоджис, который вы намеревались приобрести? Только военные силы, исследовательские корпорации или университеты имеют право владеть ими. И так как мы не являемся ни одной из подобных организаций, доставка такого инструмента на наш корабль привлечет большое внимание со стороны высших лиц.

Мордин с шумом вдохнул носом воздух:

— Не задумался о мерах скрытности. Верил, что исследование имеет первоочередную важность. Поведение опрометчивое и непрофессиональное. Приношу свои извинения.

— Мистер Криос, Самара… — Миранда не хотела идти по списку при всех, но при этом ей и не хотелось выказывать кому-либо благосклонность. — Я понимаю важность семейных дел и что вы оба столкнулись с крайне неприятными личными проблемами. Но, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от подачи запросов на сведения о своих детях через ненадежные каналы. Это тот тип информации, который может быть использован против вас. Если ситуация срочная, то, пожалуйста, попросите доступ к нашей засекреченной сети.

Дрелл и азари смерили Миранду недоверчивыми взглядами. Гаррус поспешил вмешаться, покашливая как бы между прочим:

— Или же передайте запрос через меня, если вас не устраивает текущее положение вещей. Мы найдем какой-нибудь способ получить нужную вам информацию.

Оба кивнули.

— Такой вариант меня устроит, — сказал Тейн.

— Безусловно, — снова кивнула Самара. — Спасибо, Гаррус.

Миранда опустила глаза на экран своего датапада. С тех пор, как Гаррус и Заид появились на корабле, они неукоснительно следовали всем правилам. Таким образом, в списке остался только один нарушитель дисциплины с проблемой, начавшей весь этот беспорядок. Женщина пыталась представить себе, какой будет реакция кварианки. Удивительно, но желание скандалить, ее, судя по всему, покинуло.

— Мисс Зора, вы и ваши подчиненные выполнили отличную работу по увеличению выработки эффекта массы в главном двигателе. Однако ваши действия изменили амплитуду и частоту практически каждого типа излучений, происходящих из ядра.

Взгляд Тали переметнулся с Миранды на Гарруса, а затем обратно:

— Это стандартный побочный эффект, появляющийся в случае переориентировки отработанной энергии. Система контроля выбросов корабля в атмосферу следит, чтобы их невозможно было обнаружить. Я проверила ее три раза, и они не регистрируются за пределами корпуса.

— Вы сказали все так же, как и написано в вашем отчете, — ответила ей Миранда. Она подошла к кварианке и передала ей датапад. На этот раз та приняла устройство. — Но это в корне изменило порядок сообщения корабля с масс-ретрансляторами. Появилось очень мелкое, но все равно значительное гармоническое колебание, происходящее каждый раз, когда корабль проходит сквозь ретранслятор. Только военные силы и правительственные органы обычно наблюдают за такими вещами, а наши демаскирующие признаки, в качестве меры безопасности, каждый раз тщательно стираются из их систем защиты, которые записывают сведения о траффике около масс-ретрансляторов. Последние три дня алгоритмы зачистки искали следы старых признаков, а не новых… и это значит, что мы оставляли за собой след. Сегодня утром я получила весточку об этом от одного из наших аналитиков.

Пока Миранда говорила, Тали, бормоча что-то себе под нос так тихо, что этого не улавливал ее переводчик, просматривала отчет:

— Мне и в голову не приходило, что кто-нибудь может… В смысле, я не знала…

— Как не знала и я, когда читала твой отчет, — сказала Миранда. — Мне следовало уточнить все детали, но я не сделала этого. Так что здесь присутствует и моя вина.

Гаррус моргнул и посмотрел на нее с некоей степенью удивления, но она этого не заметила, так как все еще была сосредоточена на Тали.

Миранда продолжила:

— Но об этом уже позаботились. Я переслала частоту сигнала аналитикам, и, похоже, никто еще ничего не заметил. И если бы наши сотрудники не перехватили его…

Тали кивнула, все еще изучая отчет:

— Кен и Гэбби, — сказала она тихо. — Они действовали по моему приказу. Это моя вина. Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы… если бы ты могла пустить их наказание выше. Их нельзя наказывать за то, что сказала им сделать я.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — Миранда покачала головой. — Независимо от того, кто отдал приказ, они должны были быть благоразумны. Если бы они проследовали протоколу и внесли предлагаемые изменения через соответствующие каналы, мы бы отдали сигнал об опасности резонанса перед тем, как он произошел.

Тали подняла суженные глаза на Миранду. Потухшие угли костра снова начали разгораться внутри нее.

Миранда ответила ей уверенным взглядом:

— Они поставили под угрозу миссию. Они обязаны принять свое наказание за нарушение кодекса так же, как должна и я.

Принимая во внимание факт того, что Миранда отчитывалась непосредственно Призраку, серьезность ее слов заставила Тали замолчать. Цербер не был снисходителен к провалам. Кварианка отдала датапад обратно.

Гаррус проследил, как Миранда вернулась во главу стола, а затем одобрительно кивнул:

— Ну хорошо. Думаю, мы сказали все, что должно было быть сказано. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы? Нет? Что ж, если появятся, и вы захотите обсудить их лично, то знаете где меня найти. Миранда?

— Моя дверь будет открыта в течение всего оставшегося дня, — сказала та. — Вопросы?

— Все еще в силе насчет 16.00? — спросил Заид.

— Да, — ответила Миранда. — У меня в офисе.

Заид оттолкнулся от стены и пошел к двери:

— Великолепно. У меня даже еще остается время, чтобы наверстать потерянные часы драгоценного сна.

— Думаю, тут мы закончили, — сказал Гаррус, наблюдая за тем, как все цепочкой потянулись за Заидом к выходу. Тали замыкала колонну, сложив руки на груди и не поднимая взгляда с пола. — Мы все еще друзья? — спросил Гаррус, когда она проходила мимо него.

Тали остановилась и с удивлением подняла на него взгляд. Она хотела было ответить что-то, но, бросив на Миранду быстрый взгляд, изменила свое решение.

— Поговорим позже, — бросила она и вышла в коридор, оставляя в зале только Миранду, Джейкоба и Гарруса. Миранда проводила ее взглядом, а затем, подняв брови, уставилась на Гарруса.

Тот уткнулся взглядом в теперь уже закрытый люк и вздохнул. Он не мог и предположить, что повлечет за собой их будущий разговор, но, похоже, конфликт был решен еще не полностью, несмотря на весь прогресс, которого они достигли.

— Скажу тебе, друг, — обратился Джейкоб к Гаррусу, — что если когда-нибудь застряну на минном поле, то позову тебя вытаскивать меня оттуда.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы пока больше не совершали прогулок по минному полю, — заметил Гаррус. — Кстати, Миранда, сегодня утром Джейкоб показал мне экспериментальный прицел для винтовки. Насколько я помню, он называется «прицел Кэмпбела». Как мне сделать запрос на него?

Миранда подошла к консоли и нажала несколько кнопок, а затем быстро прошлась глазами по списку ограничений и финансовых лимитов:

— Ты только что сделал это. Джейкоб, сможешь его установить? Думаю, Гаррус найдет ему хорошее применение.

Джейкоб коротко выдохнул. Он уже и забыл о том, что сделал с оружием Гарруса:

— Э, конечно, Миранда. Нет проблем. Хорошая идея, — он точно теперь должен был ему пиво за эту маленькую услугу.

Гаррус понимающе кивнул:

— Может, стоит предложить Тейну обзавестись таким же.

— Вперед, — подтвердила Миранда. Она снова повернулась к Гаррусу. — Так. Хорошо, с этим все. Увидимся в 16.00?

На секунду Гаррус замешкался. Он не ожидал от Миранды эмоционального отклика, но после всего того, что произошло, он надеялся, что Миранда задумается над этим. Сам же он был в полном восторге. Обе стороны все еще находились далеко от понятия дружбы, но большая проблемная точка только что осталась позади, и теперь можно было двигаться дальше. Что важнее всего — Шепарду не придется возвращаться в атмосферу междоусобицы. Для Миранды такой исход означал лишь продолжение незаконченных дел.

— Я приду, — сказал Гаррус, направляясь к лифту.

— До встречи, друг, — сказал Джейкоб. 

Он дождался, пока дверь закроется, защитные клапаны встанут на место, а потом повернулся к Миранде. Теперь в зале совещаний остались только они одни. 

— И что, блин, это было? Сказать «спасибо» трудно было что ль?

— Перестань, Джейкоб. Я не в настроении, — Миранда сделала шаг в сторону выхода. 

Теперь настал черед Джейкоба жать на кнопку консоли, так что дверь зала совещаний закрылась у Миранды прямо перед носом. Миранда тяжело вздохнула и с утомленным видом развернулась на каблуках.

— Гаррус разобрался с проблемой со своей стороны забора, — сказал Джейкоб, облокачиваясь на стол. — Пора нам прибраться с нашей.

 

**Глава 9. Почитание героя**

Панель замка за спиной Миранды сменила цвет с зеленого на красный. Она бы легко могла обойти защиту сама, но после того, как ей едва удалось избежать восстания со стороны членов команды Шепарда, терпеть непослушание собственных подчиненных Миранда была не намерена.

— Открой дверь.

Джейкоб, и не подумав исполнять приказ, убрал руки с кодовой панели и скрестил их на груди:

— Сегодня утром я пытался сказать тебе, что из всего этого выйдет, а ты просто взяла и заткнула меня. В этот раз тебе придется меня выслушать.

— Предупреждаю тебя, Джейкоб…

— Ты что, не видела, что произошло? Да мы все готовы были тут друг друга по полу раскатать. Наша миссия могла пойти в тартарары, а ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

— Не пошла бы, — Миранда ненавидела случаи, когда после напряженной ситуации люди обнаруживали в себе потребность словесно преумножить опасность, с которой только что имели дело. — У обеих сторон имелись определенные негативные мысли, которые нужно было донести до других. Мы решили этот вопрос.

— _Мы_ решили этот вопрос? — Джейкоб сильно нахмурил брови. — У меня для тебя новости, Миранда. Мы нихрена не сделали. Видела того парня, который только что вышел отсюда? Вот он и сделал так, чтобы все осталось на своих местах. Еще пара секунд, и ты бы понеслась всем черепа проламывать.

Миранда раздраженно покачала головой, шагнула вперед и потянулась к кодовой панели. Джейкоб перехватил ее запястье, не давая открыть дверь.

— Я знаю, потому что был прямо за твоей спиной. Как и всегда.

Он отпустил ее руку и сам нажал на кнопку разблокировки. Красный снова поменялся на зеленый, и пока они безмолвно сверлили друг друга взглядами, проход в коридор открылся. Миранда подумала, что прошло уже очень много времени, с тех пор как она последний раз вот так смотрела в глаза Джейкобу. Раньше это случалось постоянно… Но те времена прошли. Джейкоб прав в одном. Вне зависимости от того, что было между ними, он всегда, при любых обстоятельствах, находился рядом с ней. Он никогда не кичился этим, не припоминал ей, из-за чего об этом было легко забыть. По крайней мере, так Миранда говорила самой себе. Но, как и в случае с Гаррусом, она не могла понять, почему он сейчас решил повести себя подобным образом.

— Драматизм тебе не идет, — ответила она ему. — К чему ты все это говоришь?

— Я всегда прикрывал тебя. Даже когда не знал всех деталей, все равно следовал за тобой.

— Это потому, что ты знаешь, что я всегда права, — Миранда скрестила руки на груди.

Джейкоб вздохнул.

— Да, ты везде поспеваешь, не спорю. Но навыки твоих людей всегда на обе ноги хромали.

Выражение лица Миранды ясно указывало на то, что следующая фраза Джейкоба обязана содержать в себе извинение.

— Нам-то давать приказы легко, потому что если мы их не выполняем, то наши головы летят. Что значит — последствия. Но с этими ребятами такой трюк не проходит, верно? Поэтому я хочу задать тебе вопрос, Миранда. Ты попросила Гарруса помочь тебе, или же он сам вызвался разбираться со всем?

— Я не вижу смысла в том, что ты…

— Ты попросила его прийти сюда и разрулить ситуацию, — повторил Джейкоб громко, — или он притащил тебя сам? Ответь на вопрос.

Миранда склонила голову набок и опустила руки на бедра. Правда была в том, что, не приведи ее сюда Гаррус, она бы и не подумала о назревающем против нее заговоре, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заручиться чьей-либо поддержкой. Что бы тогда произошло? Обратилась бы команда к Шепарду или разобралась сама, пока его нет? Второй вариант развития событий бы наверняка закончился плачевно для всех… Но пугал ее больше первый.

Что если бы Шепард послушал свой отряд и решил обратиться к Призраку, чтобы тот нашел ей замену? С одной стороны, она была глазами и ушами Цербера на этом корабле, а также одним из наиболее доверенных оперативников Призрака. Но уже несколько раз после перерождения Шепарда, он пересматривал собственные решения, идущие вразрез с желаниями коммандера. И если так, значило бы это, что Призрак поступился бы и ей?

Не услышав ответа на свой вопрос, Джейкоб разочарованно покачал головой:

— Черт, ты настолько озабочена идеей собственного перфекционизма, что никогда ни у кого не просишь помощи. А если кто-нибудь оказывает ее добровольно, то на выхлопе у тебя говно вместо бабочек. Знаешь, готов поспорить, что если бы ты тонула, то отпинала бы спасателя за то, что он тебя вытащил.

— Очень умно, — сказала Миранда, едва ли слушая мужчину. — Но ты снова драматизируешь.

— Это правда. Даже если ты не хочешь ее признавать.

— А теперь давай я у тебя кое-что спрошу, — тут же кинула в ответ Миранда.

— Окей, понеслась, — Джейкоб весело улыбнулся. — Сейчас ты повернешь мои же слова против меня, так?

— Совершенно верно, — ответила Миранда, раздраженная уверенностью Джейкоба в том, что он смог предугадать ее намерения. — Почему ты так стараешься втереться им в доверие?

— В чье?

— В их, — кивнула она в сторону двери. — Инопланетян.

— Не меняй тему, Миранда, мы сейчас говорим не обо мне…

— Я серьезно, — прервала его женщина. — С тех самых пор, как они пришли на корабль. Особенно Вакариан и Зора.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Миранда расплылась в притворной улыбке:

— Ну же, Джейкоб, я видела, как ты пытался водить дружбу с Вакарианом. Как ты вставлял свои любимые панибратские словечки… В плане мирной межрасовой коммуны это даже мило, но он на это не ведется. А Зора? Ты постоянно вежлив с ней, пытаешься завести разговор, даже несмотря на то, что и дураку понятно, что она не хочет иметь с тобой никаких дел. Все еще пытаешься исправить ту маленькую оплошность, которую допустил во время ее прибытия на корабль? К слову, предложить кварианцу познакомиться с ИИ было просто гениально. Задало верное настроение с самого начала, правда?

— Она собиралась заниматься техникой, — кратко ответил ей Джейкоб. — Так что рано или поздно ей бы все равно пришлось заговорить с СУЗИ. И к твоему сведению, еще прежде чем я успел словом с ней обмолвиться, она сказала Шепарду, что хочет гранатами нас забросать. Так что прости меня, идиота, за то, что я пытался сделать так, чтобы СУЗИ не оказалась для нее внезапным сюрпризом. Но возвращаясь к прежней теме — сейчас мы говорим не обо мне.

— Угум. Что-то я не видела, чтобы ты так же пытался с остальными поладить. Если бы я тебя не знала, то обвинила бы в беззастенчивом подхалимстве с целью завоевания доверия товарищей Шепарда. Но это не в твоем стиле.

— Ладно, ты об этом хочешь поговорить? Давай поговорим, раз так, — Джейкоб выпрямился и встал лицом к лицу с Мирандой. — Вот скажи, сколько раз в своей жизни ты спасала галактику? Ты очень любишь говорить об улучшении статуса человечества в мире, но что такого мы действительно сделали? Я имею ввиду Цербер в общем. Думаешь, починили больше, чем сломали? Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь.

Он отступил на пару шагов в сторону.

— Вот, например, Гаррус и Тали. Они и вправду сделали это. Спасли все наши никчемные задницы от Нью-Джерси до Арктура, даже до планет системы Терминус. Конечно, ты можешь сказать, что они это сделали, чтоб спасти своих сородичей, но требовали ли они за это признания? Ни разу. _Что тогда_ они сделали?

Он снова подошел к своей начальнице и ткнул в эмблему на ее костюме:

— Они снова вызвались спасать галактику. Оба. Даже несмотря на то, что первый кусок торта все равно достался бы человечеству. Поэтому, да, мне кажется, они заслуживают, чтобы с ними обходились должным образом хоть немного. Все мы. Потому что они снова ради всех в лепешку расшибаются.

Первое, что хотелось сделать Миранде после таких слов, это похлопать, и с сарказмом отметить успех исполнения столь бравурного пассажа, но она знала Джейкоба достаточно долго для того, чтобы быть уверенной в правдивости его намерений… и слов. Гаррус и Тали были теми немногими во всей галактике, кто мог без зазрения совести сказать, что спас галактику. Она всегда думала, особенно в случае с Тали, что все это произошло из-за того, что они находились не в том месте не в то время, и вышли героями из-за того, что всего лишь пытались выжить.

Но Джейкоб был прав. Гаррус и Тали сами видели, как выглядит уничтожение и разруха, и все равно вернулись к Шепарду, чтобы снова столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. А смогла ли бы она сама повторить их текущую миссию, когда она закончится?

— Думаю, если взглянуть на ситуацию с твоего ракурса, — Миранда посмотрела на Джейкоба, — то нам сильно повезло иметь их у себя на борту.

Джейкоб в удивлении поднял бровь. Неужели она действительно была согласна… или готовилась к очередному удару?

— Чертовски верно. Наверно, им бы тоже не помешало это услышать.

— Наверно, ты прав — кивнула Миранда. На ее лице витала легкая улыбка. Гаррус и Тали были не единственными, кто чувствовал себя недооцененным. — Должно быть, сложно работать с теми, кто не уважает твои усилия.

Джейкоб негромко хмыкнул:

— Отстойно, скажу я тебе.

Тихий сигнал прервал неловкую тишину, последовавшую после ответа Джейкоба. Миранда посмотрела на свои часы и со вздохом расправила плечи. Пришло время разбираться с очередным делом:

— Мне нужно идти. У меня вызов через пять минут.

— Спасена звонком с урока, да? Ну тогда мне не остается ничего, кроме как отпустить тебя, — сказал Джейкоб, отходя в сторону. Как только она прошла мимо, оперативник Цербера окликнул ее. — Эй.

Миранда остановилась в проходе. И хотя Джейкоб не относился к типу людей, склонных к сентиментальным извинениям, иногда он позволял мягкой стороне своего характера вылезти наружу. Порой это утомляло, но после сегодняшних событий, Миранда готова была принять любую поддержку, какую ей предлагали:

— Что?

Джейкоб смерил ее холодным взглядом:

— Откуда ты знаешь, скольких церберовцев убила Тали?

Миранда задумалась, в несвойственной ей манере подбирая ответ:

— Это моя работа — знать, — сказала она и вышла за дверь.

 

**Глава 10. Заместитель**

— Отлично, господа. Спасибо за ваш вклад в общее дело, — Миранда закрыла файлы с документами и посмотрела на часы: 16.53. Семь минут на отдых. — Пожалуйста, еще раз сверьтесь со своими заданиями, а также не забудьте о встрече завтра в то же самое время. Мы разберем свежие данные и позже утвердим их с коммандером.

Заид поднялся с дивана, расположенного в зоне отдыха кабинета Миранды и потянулся:

— Уверен, это будет кульминационным моментом моего дня, — прохрипел он и вышел из помещения.

Гаррус, все еще сидя на диване, выключил свой тактический визор и проводил Заида взглядом. Как и всегда, наемник не стал участвовать в каких-либо светских разговорах или даже прощаться. При этом он всегда обладал нужной информацией и свободно делился ею. Даже несмотря на то, что его изгнали из Светил десятилетия назад, Заид великолепно разбирался в схемах их работы. Конечно же, он следил за организацией, но сбор информации был не единственной тому причиной. «В этом вся проблема Видо, — говаривал он. — Никакого воображения. И ничего, кроме итоговой стоимости за услуги, не поменялось».

— Очень интересно было слушать о вещах с его точки зрения, — Гаррус все еще смотрел сквозь входной люк. — Мой личный опыт с наемниками, за исключением команды на Омеге, проходил, в основном, через сетку прицела.

Миранда подалась вперед и деактивировала голографическое изображение на маленьком столе, разделявшем собеседников. Тонкое голубое очертание схемы бункера тут же исчезло. Она с удовлетворением отметила, что встреча оказалась весьма продуктивной:

— Поэтому мы его и наняли. Ну, и за жизнерадостный характер.

— Дело свое он знает. Прямо хоть бери за воскресным завтраком и узнавай свежие новости об этих ребятах, — сказал Гаррус, поднимаясь на ноги и ткнул пальцем в свой датапад. — Я предоставлю тебе свою оценку дела завтра перед возвращением Шепарда.

— Очень хорошо, — Миранда посмотрела на Гарруса. В течение всей встречи он ни разу не упомянул недавний конфликт, а также никоим образом не дал понять, что думает о нем. Все, что Миранда до сих пор знала Гаррусе, начиная с приведения им аргументов в зале совещаний и заканчивая актом справедливости на Омеге, указывало на то, что он делал это не ради похвалы и наград. Они ему просто-напросто были не нужны. Так если тот спор не представлял для него особого значения, то зачем и ей думать об этом?

Затем ее мысли откатились к их с Джейкобом разговору. Не дожидаясь чьих-либо указаний, Гаррус спас миссию, ее карьеру, и, возможно, даже ее жизнь. В таком случае, может, и ей не стоит ждать кого-то? Миранда откашлялась:

— Могу ли я украсть еще пару минут твоего времени?

— Конечно. — Гаррус снова опустился на диван, расположенный напротив рабочего стола Миранды. Он включил свой датапад и приготовился делать заметки.

— О, нет, это не касается нашей миссии, — Миранда выставила перед собой руку. — Я лишь хотела поблагодарить тебя за все, что ты сделал сегодня. И извиниться.

Гаррус склонил голову набок:

— За что?

«Значит, он все же заставит тебя произнести это», — подумала Миранда.

— Ну, я не самый легкий в общении человек, так ведь?

В раздумьях Гаррус подался вперед и положил голову на руки, которыми, в свою очередь, оперся о колени. Когда он посмотрел на нее, то выглядел таким же непримиримо решительным, как и до того в ее офисе:

— Нет, — начал он, — но ты обеспечиваешь необходимый баланс. Вне зависимости от того, что все думают о тебе, я считаю, они… _мы_ все же очень ценим то, что ты делаешь для нас. А это для начала очень даже неплохо.

Миранда кивнула. В таких случаях ее гордость заставила бы ее ответить, что он лишь констатирует очевидный факт. Но теперь она поняла, что эта гордость стала виновницей большинства проблем, связанных с ее отношениями в коллективе. Может быть, пришло время сбавить обороты?

— Без тебя бы я не справилась.

— О, да разве я сделал что-то такое особенное?— сказал Гаррус, осматривая со всех сторон коготь на левой руке, словно ища на нем царапины или потертости. — Без меня просто, как всегда, обойтись не вышло.

На мгновение Миранда ошарашенно уставилась на него, а затем рассмеялась. В первый раз Гаррус видел, как офицер Цербера показывает истинное чувство радости.

— Отлично сыграно, — сказала она. — Если мы опять будем решать, кто должен быть заместителем капитана, то я отдам свой голос тебе.

Гаррус отрицательно покачал головой и встал:

— Нет, спасибо. Я _ненавижу_ бумажную волокиту. К слову, мне больше не стоит задерживать тебя. Час уже почти прошел.

— Верно, — сказала Миранда, все еще улыбаясь, а потом опустила взгляд на стол. — Могу я задать личный вопрос?

— Пожалуйста.

— Как по-твоему, я сука? — Миранда с любопытством оглядела его.

Гаррус медлил с ответом. Вероятно, паранойя Тали о жучках на корабле не была полностью безосновательной. А может, это совпадение? Миранда всем своим видом показывала, что правды от нее на этот вопрос ждать не стоит. В любом случае, было бы забавно посмотреть на то, как Тали переворачивает свою комнату вверх дном… Но он подумает об этом после того, как уладит отношения с ней. Наконец, Гаррус еле заметно кивнул:

— Только тогда, когда вы хотите быть ей. Всего хорошего, мисс Лоусон.

Миранда ответила в том же духе:

— И вам, мистер Вакариан.

После того, как Гаррус ушел, она тяжело и глубоко вздохнула. Даже несмотря на усовершенствованную психику, Миранда чувствовала себя выжатой, как лимон. Но, учитывая все произошедшее, она могла сказать, что в целом теперь обстановка на корабле стала в разы лучше, чем была в начале дня. Конечно, предстояло еще многое наверстать, но по ее личной шкале, в данный момент ситуация заслуживала оценки «достаточно хорошо».

Миранда повернулась к образовавшейся на мониторах крепости из цифровых документов. Дюжина новых писем и запросов на видео конференцию смиренно дожидались ее. Она быстро прошлась глазами по заголовкам. В кой-то веки она не обнаружила ни одной кризисной или бедственной новости среди них, и уже было поднесла руку к первому в списке, но остановилась, когда ее взгляд ненароком упал на папку с личной почтой. Индикатор показывал одно непрочитанное сообщение.

Миранда глубоко вздохнула. «Ты никогда ни у кого не просишь помощи, даже если нуждаешься в ней», — сказал ей сегодня Джейкоб. Она кликнула по папке и погрузилась в чтение. Ей нравились длинные эмоциональные письма от Никета, однако в последнее время он писал только по делу. И нельзя было отрицать факта, что Миранде придется просить его помощи намного раньше, чем она рассчитывала.

Возможно, сегодня она позволит себе сделать это.

***

— Производишь несанкционированные модификации на корабле? Надеюсь, ты не забыл уведомить об этом льезона.

Сидя на кабельной магистрали, расположенной в полу под панелью блока главной батареи, Гаррус выпрямил спину и оглянулся. Прямо за ним, опираясь на перила пульта управления, стояла Тали. Она махнула ему рукой.

Он намеренно избегал звонков или визитов к ней после разборов к зале совещаний, так как хотел дать ей время успокоиться. Но чем дольше он ждал, тем больше понимал, что не хочет заводить с ней разговор. Ему просто не хотелось сейчас опять брать на себя роль миротворца. Гаррус установил электромагнитный анализатор на свой визор и вернулся к незаконченному делу:

— Не уверен, что могу ему доверять. Я думаю, что он симпатизирует Церберу.

Со стороны Тали донесся неуверенный смешок, но и только, потому что она увидела, как, не поддержав ее, Гаррус вернулся к работе. Шутка Тали явно не удалась. Помолчав несколько секунд, она обратилась его к сгорбленной спине:

— Эм… Ты уже ел?

— Еще нет. Я потом что-нибудь перехвачу.

— Э… Ладно.

Гаррус вытянул индуктивный зонд на длину проводника, чтобы проверить, нет ли в сети помех, но при этом даже не посмотрел на отчет системы. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Тали. Она не уйдет, пока не выскажет все, что накопилось у нее в душе. И хотя Гаррус уже много раз проговорил в голове то, как бы объяснил свои действия во время спора, сейчас у него просто не было на это сил. А может, он просто не хотел потом разбираться с неизбежной ответной реакцией. Очередной приступ гнева со стороны Тали, после которого Гаррусу бы опять пришлось успокаивать ее, являлся лишь делом времени.

К его удивлению, в голосе Тали не было ничего, кроме грусти.

— Гаррус, — начала она тихо, — прости меня.

Он снова выпрямился и посмотрел прямо на нее. Теперь она стояла, нервно потирая руки:

— Последнее, чего я хотела, это… осложнить тебе жизнь. В смысле, я не… Черт.

Гаррус отключил свой визор и поднялся на ноги. Значит, все-таки она не хотела очередной ссоры. Он переступил через выступ у панели управления и остановился перед подругой. Она же отвела глаза вверх и в сторону, и на ее шлеме заиграли блики от ламп, освещающих отсек. Продолжать оборванную фразу Тали не спешила. Видимо, не только он практиковался с ответом и не только он провалился в его реализации на деле. Что бы она ни хотела сказать, скомпоновать это в последовательную фразу для нее было трудно. Иногда Гаррус даже завидовал ее возможности отключать внутренний голосовой канал. Он сложил руки на выступающей рядом платформе и принялся ждать.

Тали закрыла глаза, крепко сжала перила и опустилась на платформу. Ее ноги не доставали до пола и поэтому болтались в воздухе. Находясь совсем рядом с Гаррусом, она все еще держалась за поручни, что давало ей обманчивую уверенность в том, что не придется смотреть другу в глаза. Шум от корабельной техники глухо отдавался в стенах отсека.

— Знаешь, когда я первый раз взошла на борт, то была до смерти напугана, — сказала Тали. — Всю мою команду убили… Шепард воскрес из мертвых и командовал кораблем Цербера… И это после того, как они напали на наш флот, и, ну… Я не знала что и думать, — ее голос постепенно стих из-за того, что она пыталась прогнать нахлынувшие воспоминания. — Это было не самое лучшее место.

Она разжала пальцы, положила их на колени и повернулась в сторону к Гаррусу. Он опустил свою голову на руки, однако внимательно слушал Тали. Та шмыгнула носом за пластиной шлема.

— Но потом я увидела, что ты тоже здесь… и поняла, что все будет хорошо. Даже когда я думала, что не могу доверять Шепарду, я знала, что могу доверять тебе. Ты всегда чертовски спокоен и логичен. Знаешь, я всегда в тебе это ненавидела. Я хотела увидеть, чтобы тебя хоть раз _что-нибудь_ проняло.

Гаррус негромко усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, тем самым мотивируя ее продолжать.

Тали вздохнула.

— Но ты даже не представляешь, как мне это помогло… Как нужно мне было что-то такое после Хестрома, после того, как я поднялась на корабль и увидела его в этой форме.

Мандибулы Гарруса слегка задрожали.

— Поэтому, когда я сегодня увидела тебя с Мирандой, я… Я просто не выдержала. Да, я знала, что ты никогда не сделаешь чего-то такого… чтобы предать нас. Но…

— Это нужно было сделать, — мягко произнес Гаррус. Чувствовать, что Тали потеряла уверенность в нем, было больнее, чем он мог позволить себе показать. — Все выходило из-под контроля…

Тали быстро кивнула и выставила перед собой ладонь, останавливая его:

—Я знаю. Знаю. Ты все сделал правильно. Ты всегда все делаешь правильно. Это была моя вина, я слишком остро отреагировала. Ты ведь знаешь, со мной такое иногда случается.

Гаррус пожал плечами. В общем и целом, она сказала все, что он хотел объяснить ей. Догадывалась она об этом или нет, Гаррус заметил, что Тали сильно выросла за те два года, что они были порознь. Во всех смыслах. И продолжала делать это в стенах новой «Нормандии».

— Это не всегда необоснованно.

Тали в недоумении уставилась на Гарруса. Ее глаза были полны раскаяния:

— В этот раз… Я сожалею, что поставила тебя в такую ситуацию.

Вся та горечь и злоба, которую Гаррус копил, чтобы притупить возможный разнос Тали, растворились без следа. Даже если она ошиблась, ставя под вопрос его верность прежним идеалам, когда он был на стороне Миранды, Гаррус все равно знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы за буйным характером видеть одного из своих самых преданных друзей. «Ты должен был сходить проведать ее, — подумал он. — Ее это, скорее всего, весь день грызло». Он вытянул руку и похлопал Тали по колену:

— Да все в порядке. Этот день вообще весь странный был, да?

Она снова шмыгнула носом и положила свою ладонь поверх кисти Гарруса. Она бросила на друга такой же нетвердый взгляд, как и ранее в зале совещаний перед тем, как уйти. Он думал, что Тали злилась, однако сейчас ничего на это не указывало.

— «Странный». Вечно ты все преуменьшаешь. Кила, меня это с ума сводит. Просто… Черт, я ведь знала, что облажаюсь. Так сложно подбирать слова, чтобы сказать тебе… Я не знала.

— Чего не знала?

— Что ты отказался от позиции заместителя капитана.

— Ой, да ладно уже, — сказал Гаррус, с гримасой на лице убирая руку. — Мы разве не разобрались с этим вопросом? Давай не будем опять, а?

— Я не про сегодня, — ответила Тали. Все ранее присутствующие признаки смущения и нерешительности в ее голосе и глазах исчезли. — Раньше. Когда я взошла на борт в первый раз, Шепард назначил меня главным инженером… тут же. Он хотел, чтобы на ключевых позициях стояли те, кому он может доверять. Миранда с ним потом не один день спорила из-за этого. И он всегда ей в ответ улыбался, говоря, чтобы она смирилась с этим. А она ведь так и не смирилась.

— Я не думаю, что Миранда имеет привычку таить обиду в таких случаях, — сказал Гаррус. — Знаешь, она ведь действительно не настроена против нас.

— Дело не в ней, — отрезала Тали, зажмурившись. — Дай мне закончить. Ну так… Вот я вся такая новичок на корабле Цербера, и Шепард делает меня главной, невзирая на возражения с разных сторон. И я помню, что удивилась тогда, мол, как это так, ведь ты на корабле уже несколько недель до меня был, и при этом занимаешь лишь должность _артиллерийского офицера_. Как такое вообще случилось? В смысле, ты всегда был его… Он никому больше тебя не доверяет. Я не могла понять, почему он не сделал тебя своим заместителем. Но ведь тому были причины.

На этот раз был черед Гарруса отворачиваться. Он опустил подбородок на сложенные руки и вперил взгляд в платформу перед собой.

Тали набрала полную грудь воздуха:

— Так что как-то раз я спросила его об этом… Почему он выбрал вместо тебя Миранду? Я даже… обвинила его в том, что это все из-за того, что случилось на Омеге. Я так расстроилась и сказала, что винить тебя несправедливо. Он разозлился. Шепард _никогда_ не злится. Он сказал, что все это «брехня» и что в галактике нет никого, кого бы он скорее назначил на должность заместителя капитана. И потом он больше ничего не говорил, кроме того, что так произошло не по его инициативе.

Гаррус закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

Тали с грустью смотрела на него:

— Я всегда думала, что это Цербер не дал ему сделать по-своему, что они все решили за него. Но когда сегодня Миранда предложила тебе стать льезоном… и твоя реакция… Я, наконец, поняла. Ведь по той же причине доктор Чаквас была «слишком занята» чтобы убрать шрамы с твоего лица, так ведь? И потому же, почему Джейкоб всегда был «слишком занят» все то время, что ты здесь, чтобы сделать тебе новое оружие?

Тали пыталась установить с ним зрительный контакт, но Гаррус повернул голову в сторону стены. Она соскользнула вниз с платформы и встала рядом с ним:

— Ох, Гаррус… Я думала, что ты хотел этого. Я просто хотела помочь, и думала, что это твой шанс… Я бы никогда не сделала ничего такого, если бы знала. Прости меня.

Тали вытянула руку, остановив ее в паре сантиметров от его плеча. Затем она осторожно коснулась его и заговорила с такой чуткостью в голосе, какую слышала едва ли пара человек на этом корабле:

— Ты думаешь, это была твоя вина, но на самом деле это не так.

— А чья же тогда? — спросил Гаррус все еще не в силах повернуться к Тали.

— Будучи их лидером, ты стоял перед ответом, — заявила она твердо. — Но винить тебя нельзя. Существует огромная разница в таких ситуациях. Я знаю, после того, что случилось, ты себе не доверяешь. Но вот Шепард тебе доверяет. Мы все доверяем. Все. Я думаю, сегодня мы это доказали.

Весь корпус Гарруса сильно надулся, и через мгновение сдулся как шарик от того, насколько глубоко и медленно он пропускал воздух через свои легкие. При этом он крепко, впиваясь когтями в ладони, сжимал пальцы на руках. Тали в последний раз похлопала его по плечу и вернулась на прежнее место на платформе панели управления. Если он не хочет говорить, она не будет настаивать.

Немного подождав, Тали встала и тихо пошла к заднему люку, прочищая горло и тем самым пытаясь заглушить подступающие слезы. «Ты добилась своего, — подумала она. — Что-то его проняло. И ты швырнула это прямо ему в лицо».

— Тали?— раздался голос позади.

Она чуть не споткнулась, резко поворачиваясь к другу:

— Да? Что?

Гаррус, все еще не поднимая головы с рук, устало глядел на нее своими поблескивающими сталью глазами. Его тон был полон привычной уверенности и самообладания, но в сочетании с выражением на лице, отдавал нескрываемой болью:

— Важно, чтобы команда верила, что изначально Шепард выбрал именно Миранду.

Тали кивнула. Этого для ответа было достаточно, потому что если бы она попробовала заговорить, то не смогла сдержаться. Когда она вышла, двери за ее спиной с шипением закрылись.

Гаррус снова закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и включил свой тактический визор. Перед глазами всплыли схемы системы управления, и он пообещал себе, что закончит с обновлением до утра. По крайней мере, это обещание он сможет сдержать.

 

**Глава 11. Все еще друзья**

Тали рухнула на закрывшуюся у нее за спиной дверь, ведущую в главную батарею. Как она могла настолько ошибаться? Гаррус всего лишь хотел сплотить команду, а она по собственному незнанию саботировала все его усилия. Более того, он отчаянно избегал любых должностей, связанных с командованием, и поэтому отказал Шепарду с его предложением назначить Гарруса своим заместителем, что, скорее всего, заставило его чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем раньше… а Тали фактически заставила его стать льезоном. Каким-то образом она нашла способ одновременно и скомпрометировать своего близкого друга, и ударить по его самым больным точкам.

Собравшись с силами, она поднялась и пошла мимо капсул для сна в сторону камбуза. Начальник столовой, работающий за стойкой, проводил ее смущенным взглядом.

— Видимо, он так и не собирается вылезать из своей норы, да? — спросил Гарднер и опустил глаза на поднос с нарезанным мясом и только что приготовленными на пару овощами. — Хочешь, я отложу это?

Когда его слова, наконец, прошли через клубок мыслей в ее голове и достигли мозга, Тали остановилась. Она совершенно забыла про еду, которую приготовила для Гарруса.

— Что? А, нет. Он… занят. Модернизирует что-то, — Тали обошла обеденный стол. — Не беспокойтесь, я все сама сделаю. Он поест потом. Спасибо.

— Ну что ж, с твоей стороны очень мило приготовить для него все это, — заметил Гарднер. Оба декстро-аминокислотника часто пользовались корабельной кухней для приготовления еды, и он был только рад помочь им. Однако он никогда не видел, чтобы Тали делала что-либо еще, кроме протеиновой пасты. А уж где она взяла ингредиенты для турианского блюда, повар мог только гадать. — У него что, день рождения?

Тали открыла шкаф и достала из него несколько пластиковых подносов для хранения еды. Она надеялась, что начальник кухни не спросит ее о причине такого развития событий, но учитывая то, как проходил сегодняшний день, этого стоило ожидать.

— Просто он последнее время очень усердно работает. Он далеко не всегда соблюдает режим питания.

— Ну, я бы за него не стал волноваться. Гаррус всегда засиживается с работой допоздна. Не припомню, чтобы он хоть раз ел по расписанию, — высказал свои наблюдения Гарднер, смотря, как Тали раскладывает еду по пластиковым контейнерам и запечатывает их. Он надел пару перчаток, взял салфетку из микроволокна и протер поверхность стола там, где только что лежали продукты. — Мда… Без кота мышам раздолья все равно никакого нет. Только усерднее работают.

Взявшись за ручку холодильника, Тали замерла на месте:

— Простите, я чего-то не поняла. Кота?

— О, прости. Человеческое выражение, — сказал повар, распыляя аминонейтрализатор по стойке и полируя ее поверхность. — Я имел ввиду, что когда начальник в отъезде, подчиненные работают еще больше. Обычно они расслабляются. Но только не вы с Гаррусом.

Тали потянула дверцу на себя и выдвинула ящик, отграниченный яркой желто-красной линией. Покопавшись внутри, она освободила место для обеда Гарруса, положив его рядом с другими продуктами питания для турианцев и кварианцев. Неужели он прятался от нее? Или просто как всегда был занят? Тали потянулась за маркером, кем-то повешенным за резинку на ручке холодильника, и черкнула что-то на крышке самого верхнего контейнера.

Гарднер выпрямился, протирая руки салфеткой.

— Например, ты вчера помогла мне с тем циркуляционным насосом. Я имею в виду, что у тебя ведь есть целая гора собственной работы. А во время перерывов тебе стоит заниматься другими делами. Ведь сейчас же ты не на смене, так?

Тали захлопнула дверцу холодильника и улыбнулась человеку:

— Я пытаюсь быть хорошей мышью, как и все вы здесь.

Гарднер ухмыльнулся в ответ на ее попытку использовать человеческое слово. Из всех присутствующих на корабле инопланетян Тали была самой настойчивой.

— На мой взгляд, вы лучшая «мышь» на корабле, мэм. Спасибо за помощь.

— Взаимно, — кивнула Тали. Перед тем как уйти, она еще раз оглядела все вокруг себя, дабы убедиться, что не оставила ничего, потенциально грозящего остальным членам экипажа отравлением. — Спасибо, что позволили мне воспользоваться вашей кухней.

— Всегда пожалуйста. До скорого.

Выйдя из камбуза, Тали почувствовала себя немного лучше. Гарднер, как и остальные члены экипажа новой «Нормандии», был вежлив и относился к ней с уважением. Невзирая на их причастность к Церберу, некоторых она даже считала своими друзьями. Гэбби и Кеннета, Келли из БИЦа… Но правда состояла в том, что даже те, кого она держала на расстоянии от себя, обращались с ней по-доброму. Она же, в свою очередь, не всегда платила им той же монетой.

Тали обнаружила, что по привычке идет к выходу с правой стороны столовой, рядом с медицинским отсеком. Она всегда старалась минимизировать риск встречи с Мирандой вне ее офиса. И хоть день сегодня и был отмечен большим прогрессом, она все еще не могла заставить себя полностью довериться Миранде. Невозможно было представить, что она не имела никакого отношения или, по крайней мере, не была в курсе самых отвратительных дел Цербера. А что насчет остальных? Тали пробежала глазами по лицам нескольких человек, проводящих свои внеурочные часы на третьей палубе. Некоторые обедали, другие тихо переговаривались меж собой, а один даже читал настоящую бумажную книгу. Никто из них не был похож на тех монстров и убийц, против которых она сражалась вместе с Гаррусом и Шепардом. Они были обычными людьми.

Приблизившись к выходу, Тали заметила Джейкоба. Он в одиночестве сидел за дальним столом и лениво тыкал вилкой в тарелку с пастой, читая что-то на датападе. Он тоже всегда относился к ней с большой долей почтения. Вопреки тому, что Тали не отвечала ему ничем, кроме пренебрежения, Джейкоб, находясь с ней в одной команде, дрался с такой же самоотверженностью, какую он выказывал по отношению к остальным. Он носил форму Цербера, но что такого он сделал лично ей, чтобы заслужить подобную реакцию на каждое свое действие, если не брать в расчет то, что он поддерживал Миранду?

Завернув к лифту, Тали остановилась. Ее воспоминания откатились к началу своего путешествия на второй «Нормандии»… Джейкоб был с Шепардом на Пути Свободы и первый поприветствовал Тали, когда она взошла на борт после Хестрома. Она все еще не могла забыть его бош'тетское предложение представиться СУЗИ… Но даже это оказалось вполне себе безобидным поступком. Тали все еще полностью не доверяла ИИ, но, как она уже устала признавать себе, СУЗИ, как и все остальные, была толерантной, любезной и даже дружелюбной к ней.

Тали нажала кнопку вызова лифта. Она всегда считала, что Джейкоб был жестоким, но это как-то не вязалось с его поведением. Ожидая прибытия лифта, она принялась размышлять обо всех случаях взаимодействия с ним. Ничего, кроме их первой встречи, особо не бросалось в глаза… в сравнении с поведением Гарруса и Мордина или даже Тейна его личность казалось абсолютно сухой и бесцветной. И все же одна вещь о нем в ее голове выделялась на фоне остальных.

Кем бы он ни был — церберовцем ли, или нет, человеком или кем-то еще, он был единственным на корабле, кто всегда отдавал честь коммандеру.

Двери лифта раскрылись, и член экипажа Хоторн высунул голову в пустой коридор, гадая, кто же мог поступить так грубо, чтобы вызвать единственный лифт на корабле, а потом уйти.

***

— Прошу прощения, — сказала Тали. — Я не хотела отрывать тебя от еды.

— Тали! Привет, — Джейкоб с удивлением оторвал взгляд от датапада. Он покосился из стороны в сторону, ожидая увидеть Гарруса или кого-то еще из команды, однако Тали стояла за столом одна. Неужели она пришла поговорить с ним? Исходя из того, как они «общались» в последний раз, он не знал чего и ожидать. Не считая случаев с модификацией оружия, это был первый раз, когда она обратилась к нему напрямую. — Ты и не отвлекаешь. В чем дело?

Тали оглядела столовую, будто опасаясь, что кто-нибудь может их подслушать:

— Я просто хотела извиниться. За то, что сказала ранее.

В упор смотря на нее, Джейкоб моргнул. Его первый нормальный разговор с Тали начался удивительно хорошо, и он не был готов к такому повороту. А факт того, что начальным пунктом в нем шло извинение, повернул ситуацию в еще более необычное русло. — Да забудь. Мы все немного вспылили. Не лучший момент нашей жизни, чего уж тут говорить.

— Нет, — Тали качнула головой. — Я серьезно. Я обвинила тебя в неверности коммандеру. И я понимаю, что была не права. Прости.

Джейкоб закопошился вилкой в своей пасте. Он не знал что ответить. Из всего старого состава команды, Тали испытывала больше всего недоверия к Церберу и его мотивам. Он знал, что именно такую репутацию организация себе и заработала. Как и во время беседы с Гаррусом, Джейкоб не был намерен защищать ее.

— Не скажу, что виню тебя за подозрительность. Я понимаю, откуда тут ноги растут. Ты приглядываешь за своими друзьями. На твоем месте я бы чувствовал себя так же.

— Ну… — Тали сместила вес с одной ноги на другую. — Я… Я просто хотела извиниться. Не буду больше тебя отвлекать. До скорого.

— Ладно, увидимся, — ответил уже собирающейся уходить девушке Джейкоб. Но тут же подумал, что не может отпустить ее, не рассказав ей то, что они обсуждали с Мирандой. Тали заслуживала право знать. — Тали, погоди.

Она оглянулась.

— Еще с того момента, как ты пришла на корабль, я хотел кое-что сказать, — Джейкоб положил вилку на поднос и встал из-за стола. — Ты и Гаррус. Черт, да вы двое через ад и обратно прошли с коммандером. А потом еще и опять ныряете во все это. Я просто хочу сказать, что безумно уважаю такой поступок. Такую преданность в наше время днем с огнем не сыщешь. Причем эффект идет в обе стороны. Шепард всегда за вас горой вне зависимости от ситуации. Вы — отличная команда.

Тали полностью развернулась лицом к Джейкобу.

Он пожал плечами:

— Так что я хочу поблагодарить _вас_. За все то, что вы сделали два года назад, и за то, что делаете сейчас. Мы обязаны вам всем… и, скорее всего, вы такое нечасто слышите.

Тали лишь наполовину преуспела в сохранении спокойствия. После долгих лет скитаний и укрывания, критики и обвинений оказаться забытой было абсолютно нормально. Она шмыгнула носом и прокашлялась:

— Спасибо тебе. Не уверена, что мы хоть раз слышали подобное. А если и было такое, то давно.

— В таком случае, позор на наши головы, — хмыкнул Джейкоб. — Потому что мы не должны были игнорировать такой подвиг, — с миг оба без слов глядели друг другу прямо в глаза, а затем Джейкоб саркастически улыбнулся. — В смысле, мы как минимум должны были дать вам плашечки или что-нибудь такое. «Я спас Цитадель», ага?

Тали с подозрением сощурила глаза, несмотря на то, что Джейкоб все равно бы не смог полностью разглядеть ее выражение лица. Внезапно он снова оказался в зале совещаний и приветствовал ее на борту с комментарием по поводу СУЗИ. Только стоило ему сделать большой шаг вперед, как он отошел на два назад из-за своей небрежной ремарки, и в жизни бы не догадавшись, почему Тали разозлилась, услышав ее.  
Но вместо этого она склонила голову набок:

— Как ты узнал о них? — в ее голосе сквозили нотки веселья.

Джейкоб озадаченно посмотрел на Тали. Ни следа раздражения.

— Гаррус упомянул это сегодня утром. Я думал, он шутит.

Тали еле заметно покачала головой. Ее глаза сузились от улыбки, которую Джейкоб не мог видеть.

— Он что, серьезно? И это все, что они дали вам за спасение всей чертовой галактики?

Тали сложила пальцы рук прямоугольником прямо как Гаррус до нее:

— Она была приблизительно такого размера. От самого Совета. Сделана из дешевой керамики с отделкой из искусственного хрома.

Джейкоб осклабился:

— Да, похоже на них.

— Шепард порекомендовал нам смотреть на светлую сторону, — Тали никогда не могла упустить возможности пожаловаться на Совет. — Она была настолько маленькой, что мы могли взять ее с собой куда угодно, и поэтому бы не забыли о своем подвиге и вообще. Кажется, он использует свою в качестве подставки для стакана.

— Здорово, — Джейкоб попытался подавить смешок, но серьезная манера изложения истории абсурдного подарка не давала сохранить лицо.

Тали положила руки себе на бедра и выдохнула в потолок:

— И, конечно же, они написали мое имя неправильно.

Джейкоб не мог больше сдерживаться. Это было просто вишенкой на торте. Он смеялся достаточно долго, чтобы все в столовой начали поворачивать головы в сторону источника шума:

— Ох, да это просто _идеально_.

Тали облокотилась спиной о заднюю стенку, наслаждаясь звуком смеха от обычно непоколебимого человека. И как по цепной реакции мысли о Совете принесли с собой воспоминания о бесчестье, за которым последовало… переназначение «Нормандии», а потом и ее крушение. И еще два худших года в ее жизни.

Улыбка Джейкоба поблекла. Ему не нужно было видеть ее лицо, чтобы распознать реакцию. Размышления о хороших вещах после боя имели тенденцию приводить на темную дорожку. Это было неизбежно, если компанию тебе составляют лишь собственные воспоминания.

— У тебя сейчас нет смены? — спросил он. — Я бы хотел послушать, как ты ее получила.

— Серьезно?

— Еще бы! — Джейкоб махнул ей рукой, приглашая сесть за стол. — Двигай сюда стул и расскажи мне парочку историй. Начни с того, как вы связались с Шепардом. Я весь внимание.

***

Гаррус деактивировал свой тактический визор и закрыл глаза. Остаточные изображения с технического дисплея медленно угасли. Его спина болела, а руки ныли, покрытые синяками из-за того, что он шарил ими в довольно узких щелях между разными приборами и деталями. Однако новая система управления огнем была установлена и готова к тестированию… после еще нескольких часов калибровки, конечно же. Если все сработает так, как он ожидает, то он окажется в кровати уже через три-четыре часа.

«Дело пойдет быстрее на сытый желудок», — вдруг осознал он. Прошел как минимум час с тех пор, как ушла Тали. Это значило, что прошел целый час после конца третьей обеденной смены, и живот Гарруса уже как-то совсем загрустил. Пропускать ланч, видимо, тоже было не самой лучшей идеей. Он вытащил себя из полупроходного канала, расположенного под палубой, забрался на пост управления и, заперев консоль, пошел в сторону камбуза.

Как обычно, примерно треть капсул для сна была занята, и Гаррус постарался идти как можно тише, хотя их обитатели все равно бы ничего не услышали через звуконепроницаемые крышки. Как он и предполагал, Гарднер уже свернул свою деятельность, и теперь кухня сверкала чистотой, готовая к приготовлению очередной порции еды. Столовая казалась пустой до тех пор, пока он не услышал переливы смеха, раздающиеся из-за разделяющего два стола простеночного блока. Шесть или семь человек, сидящие за этим столом, явно наслаждались разговором. К счастью, инцидент в зале совещаний не спровоцировал какой-либо конфликт за стенами комнаты.

Гаррус подошел к холодильнику и замер, когда услышал голос подруги, доносящийся со стороны развеселого собрания.

— И тут Джокер шустро поворачивает «Нормандию» и безупречно выравнивает ее буквально в полуметре от храмовых шпилей. Лиара там до смерти перепугалась. Думала, что мы повредим протеанские руины. Джокер спускает Мако и мы падаем ровно в кусочек пустыря едва ли больше двадцати метров в длину для выката со скоростью две тысячи километров в час… и с диким визгом тормозим прямо перед закрывшейся у нашего носа дверью в храм.

Гаррус тихо усмехнулся, узнавая сюжет истории. Легендарные водительские способности Мако, которыми обладал Шепард, готовились к принятию болезненного удара. Ожидая продолжения истории, Гаррус открыл отделение, в котором хранилась только декстро-аминокислотная еда. К его удивлению, на самой поверхности вместо полуфабрикатов обнаружились контейнеры для многоразового использования.

На крышке самого верхнего было почти различимым почерком коротко накарябано «Все еще друзья — Тали».

Гаррус взял контейнер в руки, перечитывая короткую надпись. И хотя он не мог видеть подругу, он все же посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда доносился ее голос. Его мандибулы задергались, а гребень посинел. Из всех вынесенных за сегодняшний конфронтационный день уроков этот для Гарруса значил больше всех.

— Ювелирная точность, говорите? — продолжила Тали. — Никто так и не смог повторить это даже в симуляторе. И что, думаете, потом было? Шепард сдает назад, чтобы мы могли спокойно выйти, и переворачивает чертову штуковину набок! Он наехал на малюсенький камушек не выше моего колена, а я ведь совсем невысокая!

Слушая очередную порцию смеха из-за стола, Гаррус открыл один контейнер и глубоко вдохнул. Запах мяса с приправами и свежих овощей взял штурмом его ноздри и перегрузил чувство голода. Он поместил три контейнера в микроволновую печь и облокотился на стойку, дожидаясь, пока еда согреется, и слушая при этом рассказ Тали.

— Сарен уже на пути к Маяку, а единственный источник сопротивления в радиусе двадцати световых лет накренился на девяносто градусов вне оси, и на коленках у меня сидит боевой командир кроганов! И все из-за того, что Шепард не знает, как ездить задним ходом!

— Да ладно, — сказал Джейкоб сквозь смех, — не может же он быть настолько плох! Мужик провел пять тысяч часов в Мако!

Голос Тали был полон веселья и звучал так же расслабленно и уверенно, словно она разговаривала с Гаррусом:

— Это _ты_ так думаешь. Но клянусь тебе, как-то раз Шепард спустился в ангар пораньше чтобы разогреть машину перед высадкой… и когда мы все дошли вниз, он уже успел перевернуться _внутри ангара!_

Раздался очередной взрыв хохота, смешанный с возгласами неодобрения и недоверия. Тали повысила голос, чтобы перекричать остальных:

— Он сказал, что это случилось из-за ошибки в работе двигателей. Мне показалось, что это было самоубийство. Бедный Мако больше не мог этого выносить. Нет, серьезно! Правду говорю! Можете Гарруса спросить!

Гаррус тихо прыснул и открыл печку прямо за секунду до готовности. Он хотел было присоединиться к шумному веселью, но Тали прекрасно справлялась сама. Кроме того, у него еще было полно работы. Он положил контейнеры на поднос, взял столовые приборы и, стараясь идти тише, направился обратно к главной батарее. За его спиной продолжилось уничтожение водительских навыков Шепарда.

— А знаете, — заговорщическим тоном промолвил Джейкоб, — мы ведь тут недавно получили новенький Молот…

Голос Тали пылал отчаянием:

— Я серьезно тебе говорю. Вот что нам надо всем сделать прямо сейчас. Пойдем в ангарную палубу, откроем главный заслон и вытолкнем эту штуку в космос, пока он до нее не добрался…

Гаррус запер за собой люк и поставил поднос с едой на скамейку по правую руку от консоли батареи. Одно из окон на голографическом дисплее мигнуло, привлекая его внимание. Турианец подошел ближе и увидел сообщение от Миранды:

«Да там, похоже, вовсю вечеринка идет»

«Так и есть, — ответил Гаррус. — Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к ним?»

«По той же причине, по которой ты сейчас печатаешь мне отсюда, — появилось на экране. — Кто-то должен поддерживать корабль в рабочем состоянии»

Гаррус тихо рассмеялся. Разумеется, уверенность Миранды в себе ничуть не пострадала. Он сделал шаг по направлению к скамье, когда мягкий перезвон оповестил о еще одном входящем сообщении от Миранды:

«Отлично сработано»

Гаррус опустился рядом с подносом и погрузил вилку в покрытый маринадом кусок стейка, от которого исходил великолепный запах. Он поднял его перед консолью, словно в качестве тоста, перед тем как насладиться самой лучшей трапезой за последнее время.

Конец


End file.
